


Let's Live Life in Reverse; Young and Free As We Are.

by Neghut



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Other, Supercorp endgame, Will add more as the story progresses - Freeform, very bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neghut/pseuds/Neghut
Summary: They met in Vegas, got married and chose to not use their real names because the mystery makes it all fun until it wasn't anymore.Kara was kidnapped,Lena got pregnant and chaos both emotional and psychological ensued.ORLena had Kara's child from a three weeks love affair, after Kara disappeared but Kara knows not of Lena or the existence of this child.I suck at summaries so bear with me.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 49
Kudos: 175





	1. I See You Just As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not follow the series but some events will be catered to some of the original scenes in the show.  
> Thank you for reading and Enjoy!!!

**PAST**

They never knew each other really well but they had noticed each in passing, learning through furtive glances and in Kara’s case sneaking a super hearing here and there. Much to her own masochism really because that Irish lilt did things to her she never thought possible but then she just chucks it up to being a hormonal teenager.

While Lena was beyond pissed at her dad for cancelling their summer plans to host an uncharacteristic Luthor Corp Technology and Biochem Conference for the young and gifted, she is somewhat amenable—and surreptitiously giddy—to the compromise of being one of the judges of the program.

The conference came about as a PR stunt for the company and the Luthor family after Lillian’s department was outed for performing illegal experiments on aliens and with alien tech. Well, Lillian being Lillian managed to weasel herself out of any indictment and her chief medical engineer took the fall in hopes the Luthor family will compensate him for his loyalty.

The head of PR suggested a Technology and Biochem conference for young minds will be a reprieve for the ignominy the family and company has suffered. The conference will give young minds the opportunity to present and exhibit their innovative inventions and ideas to earn a full scholarship to college and a spot in Luthor Corp after they graduate college and that is how Jeremiah Danvers and his two daughters Kara and Alex found themselves in Las Vegas for the three weeks conference, chaperoning Alex. Kara hadn’t entered the programme but came to support her sister and also with a possible selfish agenda of not being alone for the summer.

The first time they met was at the strip in front of the Bellagio fountain where Lena stood, resplendent even for a seventeen-year-old wearing a floor-length black sequinned dress that hugged her figure, lips adorned in a cherry red lipstick and shoulders curtained by silky smooth brunette hair and her high heeled sandals taking resident in her hands, looking dazedly as the fountain sprung up in its golden glory.

As one of the judges and against every bone in her body that nudged her to sleep in that night, she could not excuse herself from the opening gala that introduced the judges and participants in the conference as well as the rudimentary Luthor family introduction—much to Lillian’s chagrin because ‘ _a Luthor needs no introduction, this is preposterous’—_ to the crowd occupying the event room at the Bellagio.

Lena could not successfully stifle her snorty chuckle and petulant remark. _“Why would we, mother? You made us all popular with your extracurricular activities.”_ The indignant glare her retort evoked from her mother made the evening all worth it for Lena.

After the handshakes and mundane conversations, she decided to take a walk around the strip, releasing her ankles from its current pointy jailer and chanced upon the timed spring of the colourful fountain. As she stood, Sandals in hand and feet oddly relaxed on the paved ground, she saw a blonde girl rush out in a sprint, almost inhumanly, before blinking she was a few feet beside her.

“Fluff I missed it!” The blonde girl sighed exasperatedly gesticulating wildly with her hands which evoked a small mockful chuckle from Lena. Of course, Lena wouldn’t understand why someone will be upset at missing the fountains come to life in its scintillating glory, she has a private jet at her disposal and her family owns two or more hotels and casinos on the strip so really this stranger’s frustration isn’t really something to write home about.

Kara’s astute ears caught the small chuckle and she turned to the direction of orchestrator of such mocking sound and lo and behold the sight before her—she might argue someday it was purely love at first sight—Though slightly shorter than her, the girl before her emanated power, so much that she could not utter a word and her earlier indignation crawled back into whatever sewer of emotions it emerged from, leaving her a gaping mess forgetting everything that happened in the last few seconds.

Once they had turned to face each other, Lena, thinking she had gotten away with her mockery of the girl was surprised the girl had heard her downplay her frustration but seeing her now, looking like she was having a heart attack with her mouth wide opened and looking distantly at Lena, she had a few seconds to appraise the blonde beauty before her. A knee-length fuchsia lace dress, also clutching her pumps in her hand in favour of running bare-footed towards the fountain with a braided updo looking like a goddess—well not so much at the moment since she is gaping like a fish out of water—and something tugged at Lena’s heart strings.  
Before she could ask the mysterious girl if she was alright, her brother called behind her.

“Hey little princess, dad is looking for you, we have to go now.” Lex all but commanded and in some way Lena thanked her stars for Lex’s impetuous timing to allow her to extricate herself from something she would consider an awkward encounter, although she will come to think otherwise years later. She left the blonde girl in her gaping wonder to meet up with her family and something begun fluttering around in her stomach as she vanished into the lobby of the hotel.

“Kara, earth to Kara” Alex had to amplify her tone for Kara to snap her out of whatever cloud she was currently on. She turned her head to her sister and yet still remained dazed. She may have been in some sort of trance, but she heard the name or something identifiable—little princess—and she stored it in a carefully crafted safety deposit box at the forefront of her mind never to be forgotten.

“Princess” She said it out loud, trying it and liking how it rolls off her tongue and seemingly not acknowledging her sister’s towering presence and imposing voice.

“What? Who? What’s wrong with you?” Alex blurted out almost at superhuman speed and cast her glances around to see if there was anyone or maybe that particular _Princess_ around but nada. She tapped Kara’s shoulder twice in a way she won’t end up breaking her own hands and that finally seemed to jolt her out of her suspended reverie.

“Yeah?,” She said sheepishly, then moved to nervously adjust her perfectly fixed glasses and by that alone her sister knew she had missed something. At Alex’s glare she further supplied and in a way to avoid talking about whatever it is that happened the past five minutes, “I missed the show, can we wait a little while for the next one?”

“Sure, but we will be leaving soon and since its Sunday,” She looked at her watch to estimate the time Kara left her to come see the fountain. “it should be a few minutes to the next show.” Kara nodded and Alex prodded further to satisfy her curiosity of who the mysterious Princess might be. “Kara,” She drawled. “Who is Princess?”

Kara pretended. “Who?”

“When I got here, you were kind of gone, like here but not here and you mentioned Princess.” Alex looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Kara rubbed her neck, sheepishly. “pfft what…like who? When…pfft I don’t know any princesses ha.” Whatever that was, only Rao can discern its coherence, so Alex decided to let it go and press no further. They watched the fountain together and went back to find their parents and retired for the night.

* * *

“Do you know that girl?” Lex asked Lena as they approach their parents.

“Did it look like I knew her, or your head is already so far up your ass, you can’t actually see right?” Lena retorted with a biting tone.

Lex smiled as he took Lena’s arm and halted their stride. “You are too tensed Lena, it was just a question, maybe you will loosen up and stop sulking about not getting to see your girlfriend in Mykonos.” He smirked knowing the revelation he just made had somehow impacted Lena, but that girl really knew how to remain nonchalant and either blame or credit to her Luthor upbringing, she revels in it.

“Well,” She drawled. “one, Sam is my best friend and two, I’m not sorry she never spared you a glance, but you are a grown man and this jealousy of yours.” She casts a glance to his almost bald head prompting Lex to look up too. “Is gravely affecting the remaining functional hair follicles you may or may not have.” She pretends to take something off his hair and brushes the completely bald parts with hair nails causing Lex to sneer and step away. Proud of herself for riling her mother and brother in one night she patted herself mentally. _Go Lena, you’re really on a roll today._

As they both lay in their beds in their respective hotels that night, Kara sharing her room with Alex and Lena in her palatial suite at one of her family’s hotels on the strip, they both cast their minds back to the waterfront.

“ _I wish I had seen her eyes”, “hm the glasses obscured her eyes” Kara and Lena mused respectively, simultaneously, as if they shared the same space in thought._

_“Maybe I should have said something”, I can’t believe I stood there and just gawked at her, ugh.” They equally chastised and turned over their pillows and planted their faces into it as if to smother idiocy out of them._

_“She looked stunning, ethereal even, Rao I’m such a bi disaster”, “I feel like I just encountered an otherworldly creature, or a Greek goddess? Who looks that good in glasses? Jesus, Lena, get a grip.” They both chided and somehow pinched the bride of their noses as they turned to cast their gaze at what could or could not be the ceiling in the darkness._

_“At least I know her name or whatever sobriquet that was, maybe I will see her again since it looks like she was dressed for the same event. Rao let me see her again”, “God let me see her again, I could have asked for her name and damn Lena, you’re the worst, God I hope this isn’t the last time I see her.” They both pray as they pull the cover up their heads and snuggled deep into its confines. Well, at least if their stupidity doesn’t kill them, the blazing summer heat compounded with the heat under their covers, surely will._

Sometime in the night, they succumbed to slumber and out of the two, nobody would have thought Kara Danvers to be the one to have the hottest and nastiest of dreams about her secret paramour. Eww Kara, really? You always look so pure and innocent.

* * *

**PRESENT—SIX YEARS LATER**

“Mummy?” Allie calls as her mum tries to steady the five-year-old on her lap so she can fix her hair. “Mummy” she calls again this time, wiping unbidden tears from her mother’s cheeks. “Are you sad, mummy?” She asks.

Lena had not noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks, in fact it was unwelcome, not in front of her daughter. She had cried in bed the night before and at dawn when she woke, to let it all out before she stepped out of her bedroom because today happens to be the day she met and fell hopelessly in love with a certain blonde girl even though she had denied it was love at first sight.

She wiped her eyes dry and schooled her countenance into a smile, one that does not reach her eyes but believable to a five-year-old. “No baby, mummy is not sad,” She cooed and sniffled. “It must be allergies, since we are in summer.”

Allie looked unconvinced and gave her mother a suspicious look, one that reminded Lena very much of a certain blonde. Though Allie may have her piercing green eyes and marvellous intelligence, she also has her ex-lover’s blonde curly hair and all of her quirks in the shortest time she got to know her, and it makes it difficult for her each year to see her little girl grow to become more like the woman who seemingly abandoned her. “Are you sure?” Allie asked again looking expectantly at her mum and sporting a known signature pout.

“Ooh baby I’m very very sure” She punctuated her deception with a flurry of kisses in Allie’s face which seemed to assuage the little girl of her worries. “Now, come on, let’s go eat some pancakes and I will take you to grandpa’s ok?” At that Allie perked up and plastered her mother’s face with sloppy wet kisses.

Allie hugged her mother to Lena’s surprise and whispered into her hair. “Don’t be sad mummy. My hug will make it all better.” Lena held on tight to her daughter and kissed her hair.

She pulled away to look into Allie’s eyes. “Your hug makes everything better and I’m better now.” Allie nodded and kissed her mother’s cheek.

“I love you mummy, you’re the beeeeest.” And she adds, “Is it chocolate chip pancake?”

“Of course, you get chocolate chip honey, Ursula makes the beeeeest chocolate chip pancakes.” She cooed. “I will pick you up after I leave the office and we can spend some time at the park with aunty Sam and Ruby ok?”

“Yay. ok mummy. I will beat grandpa at chess today. I am learning.” Allie acquiesced. She had been spending some Sundays with Lionel and every Sunday she makes a note to beat grandpa so she can break her mother’s record of never beating him. What a resilient child.

“Ok honey, if you say so.” Lena teases and Allie pouts her discontent.

As usual, Ursula’s meals are always a scrumptious delight and Lena will always be appreciative. She met Ursula after she was admitted to National City General three weeks before her due date, as her father was the only one who supported her, Lionel was away on business in Japan and could not come until the next two days and Lena had no one, not Lillian who chastised and admonished her for her recklessness and Lex who mocked and sneered at her at every chance.

Though she had gotten pregnant after Vegas, she managed to complete her triple major degrees in Computer Science, Biochemical Engineering and Business Management. She defended her graduate dissertation via skype the day after giving birth to Allie on the hospital bed and yet her mother and brother find it not an accomplishment but a disgrace even though nobody outside the family caught wind of the young Luthor’s pregnancy.

After a very heated argument with her father on the phone about his absence in her time of pain and despair, she found herself aggressively throwing the phone which almost landed on Ursula’s head when she emerged from the in-suite bathroom after cleaning. She heard the conversation and the thirty-five years red-haired woman held Lena in her arms as she cried from her family’s rejection—minus her father of course because he has been utterly supportive even though he could not be there now as she wanted—to her lover absconding her and her utter mystification at how she got pregnant when she had not slept with anyone except her mystery woman.

After her tears subsided, Ursula assured her that as a single mother herself, there is a time when all the good times outweighs the trials and tribulations of doing a two-person job. From then Ursula made visits to Lena, with homecooked meals and took care of her and Lena offered her a job and a home with her fifteen-year-old son in the Luthor building that houses her penthouse. She has been thankful since then and Ursula has been an amazing friend to her and a semi-grandma to Allie.

Now, 23 years, a single mother and a newly appointed CEO of Luthor Corp, she stands in the empty lobby of her company taking it all in. Though she had worked as Director of Research and Development while working on her PhD and made incredible breakthroughs in technology, it still feels surreal to see the company in a different light from a different perspective.

Lionel Luthor never stops gushing about Lena, his little princess as he calls her, has been incredible despite the setbacks—one he now calls his little blessing— has been in awe of Lena’s resilience and strength to overcome all struggles and adversities and so she is and can only be the best daughter any man could ever wish for.

Everyone had thought Lex would take up the mantle of leadership after his father’s motor accident that left Lionel paraplegic, but he seemed occupied with other things that were outside the purview of everyone except his mother—if you count their family dinners and whispers between the two and impromptu exits and trips they take together—until his mental decline. After the scandal, Lillian resigned from Luthor Corp and Lex also stepped down from his role as CFO—Which has now been filled by Lena’s friend Samantha Arias—three years ago to do God knows what until he was arrested for kidnapping aliens and harnessing their abilities for a misguided purpose of saving the world.

Lex Luthor justified his actions and showed no remorse for the hurt and damage he inflicted on the aliens he captured and drained off their powers and redirected them to a plant aimed at cleaning the oceans of plastics—failed drastically—and powered his desert research facility where he researched alien physiology with his mother.

Lillian Luthor worked with Lex to experiment and create weapons that are aimed at eradicating aliens from earth. Their own operations shattered when one of their workers fell in love with a Vertulerian and ended up questioning the morality of his actions therefore alerted the proper authorities to the abhorrent and atrocious agenda of their masters.

Though Lillian had been a key instigator in these inhumane acts, the preponderance of evidence gathered against Lex bore nothing to suggest she was a part of the operation and as such got away with it. _Again._ To this day, she has neither been sighted nor heard of and only God knows what she is up to now. Now serving three life sentences in a secluded maximum-security prison, Lex Luthor, the genius who could have saved and reshaped the world, is now lost to mental derangement and megalomaniacal inclinations, rotting away somewhere unknown in the far corners of the world. _Or so they think._

Lena’s work in Nano technology and robotics helped her to restore her father’s movement in his limbs—and the Luthor reputation—which went on to be patented and rolled out for military personnel and veterans who had lost a limb or two during their time in service. Much to the dismay of the board, the Veteran roll out was free for all Veterans across the country and that garnered Luthor Corp a world acclaim and Lena a Nobel Prize in Physiology and Medicine for her outstanding and innovative work, the prestigious Carnegie Medal, and the US military Civilian Award for Humanitarian Service all in successions within the same year which skyrocketed Luthor Corp stocks home and beyond.

As she boards the private elevator into her office, she swells with pride for her accomplishments, most especially her little princess, her best friend—although Sam will fervently dispute that—and the beautiful product of her and a certain blue-eyed blonde’s love—at least that’s what she knows her as. She muses, “You did it, Lena, You’ve been amazingly astounding.” She is proud of herself and indeed she deserves to be even though she is a little sad today.

Lionel moved out of the Luthor Manor into one of their penthouses a few blocks from Lena because Lena protested - _I’m a grown woman daddy, are you sure you want to live in the same building as your grown-up daughter?_ – after Lena gave birth to Allie so he could be near them and help out when he can and to also make sure his baby girl was protected. The meaning of Lena’s words were not lost on him so to avoid any unpleasant encounters and also tame any desire he may have to maim any prospective suitors, he chose another one of their high-end buildings in the same high-end neighbourhood.

“Daddy, Allie, I’m here,” Lena announces as she steps off the elevator into the living room that houses mostly memories of her and Allie, barely anything of Lex except childhood pictures of him golfing with his dad and some with him and Lena playing the Piano. Every time she sees those pictures she is reminded of what a sweet and caring brother he was compared to—well, honestly she doesn’t know what he is now—mad may be the best descriptor for now.

She drops her bag on the couch and pads off into the drawing room where she knows there is probably an intense game of chess going on. She pauses by the door, hands across her chest as she watches Allie trap her grandfather’s knight with her rook and she swore she heard Lionel gasp in shame and pride simultaneously and from the arrangement on the board may be, just may be Allie may be on to something and she swells with pride that her 5years old daughter will be the one to deck Lionel Luthor in chess, _undefeated my ass,_ she muttered to herself with a smug smile.

Unfortunately, today was not Allie’s day as Lionel swept her Knight and Queen in three swift moves in a checkmate leaving the little blessing a pouting mess. What a sore loser Allie is. Before she could go on to accuse her grandpa of cheating, and maybe possibly moving pieces when she wasn’t looking, she saw her mother and perked up.

“Mommmyy!” Oddly cheerful for someone who lost a game she was adamant to win. She jumped into her mother’s arms and Lena hugged her with abandon even though she had only dropped her off not more than three hours ago. Allie whispers into Lena’s ear in a conspiratorial tone. “I think grandpa cheats, nobody is that good.” Lena smiles and shakes her head.

Lionel feigned indignation. “Hey!, I heard that. I did not cheat.”

“Did too.” She sticks her tongue out at Lionel.

“Did not!” Lionel also stuck his tongue out and made bunny ears at Allie. “Next time I will teach you how to lose gracefully.” He mocked.

“Daddy!” Lena chided. “Really? Daddy, who is the child here?” She rolls her eyes and sets Allie down.

“It’s not my fault your daughter can’t take her losses with dignity.” Lionel wears a smug grin that disappears as quickly as it came when he saw Allie pout. “Jesus, where did she learn that pout, it’s very disarming.” At the mention of Allie’s pout Lena’s mind latched onto the smile of a certain blonde. Lionel admits and lifts Allie up. “If it makes you feel any better, you almost beat grandpa today with your eighth move.” He kisses her cheek and sets her down and Allie yells.

“Anyone hear that, I almost beat grandpa today!” She hops around and wiggles her hands in the air, whatever she was doing Lena thought might be a semi-victory dance and the wide smile on her face was mirrored by her father too.

“She is a big ball of sunshine, isn’t she?” Lionel admires and Lena nods. “I’m glad you didn’t listen to your mother, too bad she is missing all this sunshine but that means I get more.” He takes Lena in a hug when he saw her silently tearing up. “It’s ok darling, you’re ok.” He calms her with soothing words.

After she quieted down, she looked at her dad with all the love in the world, thankful that he stood by her when she made her decision to not abort as her mother all but commanded her to and all the help he has been to her. “Thank you daddy, for everything.” She uttered in reverence and adulation.

“You know there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. You are my little princess after all, and all princesses deserve the best.” Lena is still not a fan of being the _little princess_ but if unwavering love and support is what comes with the title, then she gladly accepts it. “Go on now, I don’t want to encroach on your ‘play time’ with Sam and Ruby.” Lionel teases.

“Daddy!” Lena pouts, kisses her daddy goodbye, and leaves to find Allie already packed with her backpack waiting for her.

“Bye grandpa, see you.” Allie called over her shoulder and waved in an overly dramatic manner which says she is still not happy with her loss. They exit onto the elevator and make their way toward the park.

* * *

The park is oddly stacked today with a lot of kids, but Sam’s pragmatism landed them a shaded shelter under a large tree where they had spread their blankets and relaxing for their picnic, the sun is out, and the skies are as beautiful as ever casting golden rays onto the surface of the little pond across from them. Ruby is playing flight with Allie on her shoulders. Ruby is eleven years old and Allie’s big sister—because she will not accept otherwise—and she adores her.

As they are lounging, they heard loud choruses of _‘Supergirl!’_ emerge from the other side of the park and all heads turned towards that direction. Apparently, the girl of steel had business to take care of on the other side of the park with the DEO and decided to grace the children with her presence because she is a complete sucker for kids.

Ruby rushed with Allie toward their mums, “Mum can we go, please! please! Please! it’s Supergirl.” Allie echoed the same words punctuated with the biggest pout ever.

They acquiesced. “I will take them,” Lena says and makes a move to get up, but Sam held her hand and got up instead.

“Let me, I need to stretch my long legs anyway.” She teases and holds her hands out for both kids to each take one, but Ruby kept her hands to herself because she is not a kid like Allie. Allie mirrors Ruby’s actions but Sam will not have it. “Come on missy, my hand or no Supergirl for you.” Allie relented and took the proffered hand.

A few steps there, Ruby bumps into an auburn-hair woman in all black and her mother calls her back to apologize for bumping into the stranger. The adolescent girl was not happy her stride of curiosity was halted by something as trivial as an apology. “I’m sorry miss, I wasn’t looking.” Before she could turn and go, they watched Supergirl shoot into the sky and _Away_ she goes. “Now we’ve missed her ughhh” She muttered angrily.

The auburn-haired woman looked at Sam expectantly not knowing why Ruby was upset, Sam supplied her with the information. “They were excited to go see Supergirl” Sam shrugged.

“Oh, and apparently, I caused the delay.” The woman says, concerned.

Sam waved off the woman’s concern. “Don’t worry she’ll get over it.”

“Well, let me rectify it right now, I’m a sucker for children and can’t be responsible for two of them being unhappy on a beautiful day as such.” Alex tapped the comms device in her ear and, “Supergirl, you missed two kids here.”

At that Supergirl landed right in front of them and Ruby perked up. Allie hid behind Sam’s legs as Ruby took a selfie with the super and asked some enthusiastic questions. Supergirl crouched to Allie’s level and extended her hand to the little girl who accepted the handshake. “What’s your name sweetie?” Supergirl asked.

“Allie,” she says shyly.

“What a beautiful name, do you want to levitate with me for a second?” Supergirl asked and both Allie and Supergirl looked to Sam who looked conflicted because what if Supergirl runs, scratch that flies away with Allie? Well, however ridiculous the notion is, better safe than sorry but she was nudged out of her inner rumblings when Alex said,” She won’t fly away with her she does that all the time for the little ones and that seems to placate Sam. She nodded her assent and Supergirl lifted Allie and floated a few feet with her, spinning her and eliciting a giggly fit from the girl.

As she descended gently and touched ground Allie nuzzled into her, like she was a familiar and Supergirl nuzzled into her too. When she finally set her down and still crouched, something tugged at her heart. The girl’s green eyes had a certain familiarity to it that she had only seen on one person, the blonde curly hair, a mirror of her own and Allie’s smile is something she had seen before but not clear as to where or on whom. She didn’t notice she was tearing up until Allie wiped her tiny hand on her cheeks.

“Are you sad too, Supergirl?” Allie asked and the Super nodded. "My mummy was sad too this morning." She added and Allie gave her a hug that Supergirl could have sworn was strongly inhuman. “Mummy says my hugs make everything better” The little girl pulled back to look at the Super expectantly hoping her hug did actually make everything better.

“Your hug did make it better, thank you Allie.” The super confessed and ruffled Allie’s hair a bit as she cupped her face in her hand and gave her a peck on her cheek. Still in a crouched position after detangling from the girl and looking somewhat dazed and distant from where she is and didn’t realize Allie had retreated to Sam until Alex touched her.

“Supergirl, are you ok?” Alex asked not missing Sam’s bewildered look.

“umm yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Alex helped her up from her crouched position, mouth still agape just like the night she had met a certain green-eyed princess and looking at Allie where she is standing with Sam and Ruby. Alex followed her eyeline and saw what Kara saw and maybe more.

“Wow talk about doppelgängers,” She looks at the girl, then at Kara and repeat. “That girl may be decades behind in age but damn the resemblance is uncanny.” Alex surmised.

“Yeah?” is all Kara could say and as she hovers in the air she called over her departure. “Bye guys, it was nice to meet you all.” Allie’s gaze followed her until she was but a blur in the sky.

“Thank you so much miss-” Sam asked.

“Danvers, Special Agent Danvers, FBI. I’m glad I was able to help. Your daughters are beautiful.” Alex says.

“Oh umm, yeah Ruby is my daughter and Allie is my goddaughter, actually, her mother is right there relaxing under that tree.” She points to where Lena is propped up on her elbow reading a book. “I’m Sam.”

“Nice to meet you Sam,” and she turns to the kids, “Nice to meet you Ruby and Allie.” Enjoy the rest of your day.” At that, she turned and exited the park. Ruby had to snap her fingers to snap her mother out of her trance.

Allie exuberantly slammed into her mother on the blanket, “I flew with Supergirl mummy. It was so so so good. Perfect good. Flying is my new favourite thing now.” Lena looked bemused and Sam elucidated the events of the past half hour to her.

“Woow, what a lucky girl you are, how do you feel?” Lena asked.

“Peerfect! Just peerfect” There is no other word to describe it really, she felt safe as she does with her mummy, aunty Sam and Ruby, grandpa, Ursula and her son Rory, even more safe but she doesn’t know that and she added, “I feel like Supergirl can be my new mother too.

“Oh, you wound me baby.” Lena feigned a heartbreak, pantomiming tearing her heart out and blowing raspberry.

Allie burst into laughter. “Mummy is a drama queen.” She sing-songs. “You are my first mummy and Supergirl will be my second mummy, but you will always be my favourite mummy.” what a littleflatterer she is.

Lena mock-cries and Allie plasters her face with kisses. “ok ok, you will be my only mummy. You win.” She resigned not wanting to see her mother sad and Lena perked up smirking, knowing she had won. Allie and Ruby scuttled off to go play on the swings.

Sam was quiet, way too quiet for Lena to be concerned. “Are you ok Sam?” She asked nudging Sam on the shoulder.

“Nothing, I think.” She paused and continued after Lena quirked an eyebrow. “Allie is amazing you know.” She says it much like a declaration than a question and Lena nods and looked proudly at her daughter who was currently playing on a swing with Ruby.

“She is,” Lena paused. “A miracle I’d say. I don’t think I can imagine my life without her.” Sam nods.

“I don’t know what happened to Supergirl, but she cried when she came down with Allie and that little girl comforted the girl of steel so easily, I honestly didn’t know what I was witnessing.” Lena looked bemusedly at Sam hoping for more context. “I don’t know what could possibly make Supergirl sad it’s the way she looked at Allie and even the way Allie relaxed into her embrace like she had known her like us, and you know how reserved she is with strangers.”

“Lena shrugged not thinking much of it. “maybe because it’s Supergirl and kids love that skirt crusader, Ruby even has an unhealthy crush on her plus she is a blanket of security and safety for people of National City so it’s normal. I think.” Does she though? Sam hummed and they fell into companionable silence.

Sam knew Lena has gotten pregnant after Vegas, but she doesn’t know the details of Lena’s almost three weeks affair with a certain blonde and since Lena is bisexual, assumed Allie’s father was some one night stand she had in Vegas although she had been initially confused as to why that would be if Lena had a love affair with a girl for the duration of her time there. She chose not to prod further as the topic evoked either sadness or anger or both from Lena.

After a while Lena asked in a teasing lilt. “So, who was that hot auburn-haired woman you were gawking at?”

“What? Huh?…excuse you, I do not gawk especially at statuesquely sexy hot women. I don’t gawk, I didn’t even look.” Wow, how pathetic. Yes didn’t gawk, didn’t look. We get it.

“Huh?” Lena sounded, unimpressed. “For someone who didn’t look, you look awfully flushed and know a lot of details about this woman, ‘ _statuesquely’._ ” Lena stated amusedly.

Sam decided to go for nonchalance because there is no way she will live this down if she fails. “She is the FBI agent who called Supergirl back for us when we missed her.” She went on to supply more information hoping to lead the conversation down another path. “Special Agent Danvers.”

Lena’s face scrunched up. “Danvers?” Sam nodded. “Sounds familiar though.” After a while realization dawned on her. “oh. yeah I thought so. She won the Biochem innovator scholarship at the Luthor Corp conference in Vegas six years ago, but she declined the scholarship and job offer we sent her.” The details are fuzzy to her but that was all she could remember.

“I guess I have a thing for women with genius brains.” Lena scoffed at the revelation.

“Andrea is hardly a genius compared to Alex Danvers.” As Sam was about to ask of the name, Lena continued. “Yes, I just remembered her name. Alex Danvers, her family is full of scientists except her little sister. I remember she tried to introduce her sister a couple times, but the girl was never in one place at a time, it almost felt like she was imaginary.” Lena shrugged.

“Alex Danvers, hm.” Sam mused to herself tasting the name on her tongue like strawberry dipped in chocolate. Lena’s mocking gaze was ignored.

The rest of their picnic goes by with various games and jokes, Lena reading funny paragraphs from Allie’s book and Ruby gushing about Supergirl’s adventures. The girl is a goner for the super. Big time crush for her age.

* * *

Kara has been in a foul and sombre mood all day, her sister knows it comes with the significance of the day and she normally wouldn’t bug her about it but letting herself go in public and to a five years old hits the peak of her tolerance that is why she has invited herself into Kara’s apartment to have that much-needed conversation they’ve danced around for the past six years.

“Alex you can’t just barge in here because you have a key. what happened to privacy?” Kara sighed, nettled as she enters her apartment. She had sensed her sister's presence in her apartment miles before she got home.

“Yh well, the mountain will have to go to Mohammed some time,” Alex winked ignoring her sister’s indignation.

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in a bar picking up some girl?” Kara deadpanned.

“Low blow Kara, low blow.” Though hurt by her sister’s intimations, it is true that Alex Danvers had been cavorting with anything of the same gender that looked good from behind and her consistent nightly trysts hadn’t gone unnoticed, but Kara cut her some slack given her sister is dealing with her break up from Maggie in the only way she knows how; slight inebriation and women. That combination is mildly comforting since months ago it was only about tipping the elbow until she fell face flat in a ditch somewhere. “Come, sit down and let’s talk.” She patted the space beside her on the couch.

Kara had to relent to get whatever this is done and fast so she can plant her face into her pillow and release the torrential tears lurking behind her eyes. “What’s up?” She asked and plopped down into the couch.

Alex turned to face her sister and took her hand in hers, “You cried in front of civilians today, Kara.” Sensing her sister apprehension at the statement, she padded her thumb soothingly along the back of her hand. “I know today is a sensitive day for you and honestly, I applaud you for keeping it together all these years in public.” She then tucked a stray hair behind her sister’s ear.

“But Kara, no one will fault you if you allow yourself to breakdown. You are allowed to not be okay and as your sister, I want to be there for you so let me be here for you. If you don’t allow yourself to breakdown, you cannot heal and that is not fair to you.”

She watched as Kara opened and closed her mouth several times, either unable to speak or not knowing what to say until tears started streaming down her cheeks. She had known that Kara cried silently, she never made a sound when she cried. It was always quiet, only evidence are the tear tracks that run down her cheeks and she never questioned her, there was always this air of understanding between them; don’t speak but know, don’t ask just understand kind of agreement.

But today, she cried, wailed even and Alex hugged her, tighter than humanly possible and did everything she could to sooth her, not uttering a word just being there and understanding, communicating their agreement with the warm embrace and hushing tones. After the wails tampered down to sobs Kara detangled from her sister, tucked her legs underneath her and looked at her sister as if to say _please take my pain away._

After what felt like hours of interminable silence, Kara spoke. “I love her so much Alex…I didn’t even think it was possible to love someone that much, I mean our hearts aren’t that big to contain such intense love and passion, but I still do even after all these years.” A beat. She carded her fingers through her hair and huffed. “That little girl today, I looked at her, her eyes and I saw _Her_ you know, like the way I’d look into her eyes and she’d bore right into my soul with hers and it broke me.”

Alex squeezed her hand to assure her she was there and listening. “All those months in that desert, I never forgot her. I…I held on to the memory of us and it somehow got me through but even when I lost my memory, “She sighs exasperatedly. “I always felt there was something missing, I knew a name—Princess—but I could not remember why, then I started getting these flushes of images, a smile, then a voice and sometimes it’s like I feel a touch, like a dream but so visceral and real and then it’s all like a phantom again.”

Alex broke the momentary silence. “I wish we had a real name or even a picture Kara, I would have searched the world for her for you, but we don’t, and I wish things were different and you didn’t have to go through all that happened.” Alex moved to the kitchen to make tea for them. She gave Kara a mug and sat right back where she was cradling the mug in her hands.

“I just don’t want to forget her and what we had albeit short. Technically, we are still married, and we exchanged Kryptonian bracelets so she will forever be my wife Alex.” Kara reasoned.

“I know that Kara, and I don’t seek to downplay your culture here. Healing doesn’t mean forgetting, it means you accept what happened and make strides to forge ahead. She will always be here” She presses her palm to Kara’s chest. “with you, in your heart.”

“She is not dead Alex,” Kara deadpanned.

Alex took a sip of her tea. “I never said she was,” She placed the mug on the coffee table and faced her sister again. “People we encounter in life, even those in passing leave a little piece of themselves with us and with how you describe your affection for her, I merely meant to say she will always be a part of you, even a bigger part. One doesn’t have to be dead to be in our hearts.”

“I know, I…I just feel like if I move on, then I’m cheating on her. That night is and will always be the worst night of my life Alex.”

“I know, honey, I know because it was the worse for us too. Come here,” Alex opened her arms again and her sister sunk into the embrace. They stayed that way for a while until Kara went limp in her arms, sleep finally catching up to her. Alex laid her gently in the couch and pulled the blanket on her and padded to the bedroom to sleep because on days like this Alex Danvers will never leave her sister alone.

Tomorrow, hopefully, will be the beginning of healing, maybe for both of them.


	2. If Wishes Were Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Kiss in the past and the present is full of wishes...and maybe Hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be delayed a bit as I will be working on the last chapter of my other fic, Through the sea of Stars: A promise to keep.  
> Cool story if you want to check it out.  
> Toodles guys and Enjoy!!!

**PAST**

The youngest Luthor had been nothing but a phantasmagoria to the press, decidedly elusive to the point there never really is an actual picture of her in any media outlet. Albeit unintentional but satisfactory to Lillian Luthor because why dangle the product of her husband’s illicit affair in the faces of gossipmongers. Even so, any graphic image of Lena that makes its way to a media house is quashed before it sees itself in print, how Lillian runs that clandestine operation, nobody knows and Lionel out of guilt dares not question her intentions.

Lena’s adoration for her father transcends beyond the machinations of the Deoxyribonucleic Acid that connects her to the man because as smart as she is, she believes that even without their genetic acquaintanceship, their bond is not something even the universe could prevent. Every morning, they have a routine where they read newspapers together during breakfast and debate the problem of the day and that is how she chanced upon this conversation as she stood by the door of her parents’ suite in the hotel.

“Lex is the oldest and the smartest, why not let him judge the conference. Is this how you want to treat me after all these years?” Lillian never ceases an opportunity to jab Lionel with his infidelity and at every chance use the guilt to get her way.

“Lex is the oldest, yes” Lionel reasoned. “but that is also why he cannot be the judge. Lena on the other hand is younger and remember that this event is catered to younger minds and the board and the whole PR team believe that the students will be happy to have a peer on the panel.”

“Do you think me foolish? You could have quashed that decision from the get-go. You just want to parade her around like some trophy. I will not have it Lionel.” Lillian demanded. “You have hurt me enough for a lifetime and I will not have you humiliate me in the public eye with your wayward spawn.”

“Lillian you are being intransigent.” He said pointedly. “You can’t possibly be this dense and not see the benefits of this arrangement, that having one of the youngest college students, who is pursuing three major degrees at just the age of seventeen on a deciding panel full of doctors and professors. Even Lex could not pursue a triple major, shouldn’t that make you proud?” Lionel simultaneously challenges and beams with pride for his daughter.

Lillian knows she is being unreasonable, but she is dead set on keeping Lena hidden from public eye and this will be a detraction from her efforts. “Of course, I am proud of her, she is an impeccable young woman, and I will always admire her but that is all it will ever be Lionel, a distant admiration for a daughter that could have been mine but never mine and that is your fault.” She says with earnestness that even Lionel looked shocked and truly she does believe Lena to be impeccable, but the sting of adultery and betrayal leaves no room for anything akin to love for the girl.

This was the first time Lena had heard her mother launder any sort of praise toward her and in some way her heart hurt and for a second, a microsecond she feels her dad wronged her and Lillian, but she has no one but him and can’t blame the man for his actions. Lillian may have called her a mistake on several occasions, but her dad assured her she was anything but a mistake and that he loved her mum even more than he loved Lillian.

Though he may have gone about things the wrong way, Lena should never think of herself as anything but the princess she is and will always be. She remembers that night ever so vividly when Lex told her she was a spawn of adultery and a mistake. She was crying in her room, just at six years old she felt deceived by the man she had come to love so dearly. Lionel came and gave her all the assurances and their bond deepened since then.

“Please Lillian” He begs. “What will it take for you to leave the child alone. You think I don’t know how you’ve been suppressing any news about her?” Lionel stands and runs a hand on his bald head frustratedly.

“I don’t care what you think you know. Get her off the panel or we will have problems Lionel and I know a divorce is not something you can handle right now.” Lilian threatens.

Lionel scoffs knowing that divorce will be a double-edged sword that will cut both of them and not just him. “That little girl is more like you, you know. If you ever cared enough to spend time with her or get to know her, you will see exactly how much of a mirror she is of you.” Lilian somehow softened at the admission but still resolute in her decision.

“I don’t hate her, I never could, and I do see some of me in her. I raised her Lionel, but it changes nothing for me. She will always be a walking reminder of your betrayal and when I accepted to take her in you promised no one would know and now I’m cashing in on that promise. I don’t care how you do it but get it done.” At that Lilian left no more room for discussion and exited the suite where she came face-to-face with Lena.

“Good morning, mother” She steeled her expression and gave her greeting as robotic as she does every morning. Lilian knows her daughter enough to know when she is putting on an act and so she knows that at least she might have caught some parts of the conversation.

“Morning Lena,” She delivers softly, and Lena could swear she lilted it in contrition. “It was never about you dear, I hope you know that.” Lilian pecked her on her cheek and exited the hallway leaving Lena mystified.

Lena’s mystification was quelled by the sound of the room service cart being wheeled towards her for breakfast with her dad and she trudged into the room dejectedly.

“Why so sullen this morning, my princess?” Lionel cooed at her as he emerged from the bedroom.

“Nothing” She shrugged but at her father’s disbelieving look further supplied. “I heard everything daddy, well some, I think.” She slumped into the dinning chair.

Lionel came up beside her and kissed her temple and touched her shoulder, squeezing gently to reassure her. “Pay your mother no mind, she is just hurt, and you are still going to chair that panel.” He said pointedly.

Lena looked unconvinced by her father’s decision to have her chair despite the ultimatum her mother gave him. “She said she will divorce you daddy.” She punctuated her statement with a challenging eyebrow.

“We will both take the brunt of the divorce should she go through with it and given her extracurricular activities that put her on the FBI radar, I don’t think waiving spousal privilege will be in her best interest.” Lionel countered with facts.

Lena thought for a while, and realization dawned on her that if spousal privilege is what protected her mother from the FBI, does it mean her father knew of her inhumane activities. Well, she will file that in one of the cabinets of her mental shelf to question later. She already has enough issues as it is to hurtle into adult issues.

After a while, she thought of the things Lilian had said, maybe she never really understood the woman, but she also reasoned that if anyone were to bear her ire it should be her father so why must Lilian direct her fury towards her who is just the fruit of a grown man’s action and had no say in the matter.

“Daddy, I will step down from the Panel. Lex can replace me.” As much as she hated it, somewhere deep down in her mind, she reckoned it to be the best she can do, at least in an attempt to placate her somewhat implacable mother and maybe just maybe prevent another PR nightmare.

“Lena” Lionel hisses in warning. “Don’t, this is not your problem to fix.” He pulls the dining chair adjacent to Lena and shifts it, so he is in her direct eyeline. He takes her hand in his and tilts her chin up to look her in the eyes. “Adults will always have their problems sweetie, I just wish your mother would let this go and not punish you for my crimes. Get ready for the panel and don’t think about anything else.”

Lena is resolute in her decision. “I’m not going daddy and we have two hours before the conference kicks off so I think you should inform Lex so he can prepare.” She turns her palm up and squeezes her father’s hand. “You and I, we are a team right?” Lionel nods. “Then let me do my part. It’s just a panel, nobody will miss me and also I will get to see all the other projects that won’t make it through the first round.” She compensates.

“Are you sure, honey?” Lena nods way too enthusiastic to be true but Lionel knows that once his daughter has made up her mind, there is no going back. “Ok, if you say so.” Lionel motions for the concierge to bring the newspapers and they debate as they eat their almost cold breakfast but who cares as long as they have each other.

* * *

The conference was hosted in the Grand Ballroom of the Bellagio Convention centre. The forty-five thousand square feet space has been customized to Luthor standard for extravagance and comfort. Three of the nine individual rooms that comes with the space are assigned to Technology, Biochemistry and Both for those who will decide to create solutions that encompasses both sciences.

The conference is open for all ages from five to twenty years and as such made catering and preparations for all age groups and there were lots of foods catered for the event to suit the taste of all. Most of the space were covered massed with exhibition booths where all registered individuals were assigned booths and even Luthor Corp could not anticipate the turn out since they lost the public’s favour, so it was a good thing to carry the conference on for the better part of a month.

Though, as an attempt to rectify his wife’s indiscretions, Lionel also feels that if successful, the event could produce some of the best minds for Luthor Corp; win or lose he believes it will be an insight into the minds of the next generation.

Lena makes her round looking at various projects, enjoying the anonymity that comes with being the bastard child of Lionel Luthor. She is currently at the booth of one guy who obviously looks older than the age range set for the participants.

“Nice robot.” Lena muses at the mid-sized robot displayed and moves around it to drink in the material used in development. She looks up to find the booth owner staring creepily at her. “Tell me about your robot, Mr-” She looks at his name tag. “Mr. Morrow.”

“It’s not a robot” He said defensively. “but you can call me Thomas, Miss-”

“If I’m calling you Thomas, then you can call me Lena” Lena reckons.

“Ok Thomas tell me about your pal” Lena looks around for any indication of a name for the robot because as an engineer herself she is well aware of the hubris that comes with creation and creators naming their inventions. She spots a plaque on the booth and adds, “Red Tornado.”

Morrow seemingly impressed softened and responded, “it’s an anthropomorphic pseudo-entity with combat capabilities.” He gushed.

“I see the dermal covering is made of biosynthetic polymer which is not easy to come by so surely this project must have been funded. Why this conference?” Lena arched a questioning brow to prove she knows more.

Morrow nervously rubbed his neck and adjusted his glasses, “Actually, it was funded and then scrubbed. I started working on this in my freshman year and the military picked it up but a change in command led to the project being scrubbed and I was hoping Luthor Corp will pick it up. I’ve been trying to get a meeting for the past two years and I’m in my senior year now so hopefully something good may happen.”

“From what I hear Luthor Corp no longer works with the military nor does it work on weapons anymore so I doubt this will be the right avenue for your project.” Even analyzing the robot for a few minutes, Lena had noticed it’s not just the dermal polymer but the commands which she gleaned from the information packet and the traces of lead in the dermal covering gives her the heebie-jeebies.

“You look young, do you have a booth here?” Lena was jolted out of her musings by Morrow’s apprehensive question.

“No, I’m just observing.” She answered nonchalantly, gaze still fixed on the creepy robot.

“Oh, you looked like a participant but thank you for taking an interest in my project.” He smiled and picked up his toolbox to make adjustments on his robot.”

When an engineer wants to get out of a conversation, picking up his toolbox is a subtle indication of the feat and as such Lena got the message and turned around. “I will leave you to it and I wish you all the best.” Morrow turned to her and nodded.

As Lena walked around perusing some of the projects, before making a stop at the next booth she heard a voice over her shoulder. “I think Morrow will win the technology bid. I have my eyes on him and his robot is the best chance humanity has against the growing alien problem.”

Lena turned around, “Lex” She sneered. “I wasn’t aware we had an alien problem. Are you here to gloat?”

“No dear sister, you know very well your surrender gives me no joy plus, I’d rather we battle it out than you capitulate to some demand to cede control to me.” He said it almost in a sympathizing manner.

“At least you’re consistent.” She moves to leave before the conversation escalates as it always does with her brother.

“Is that not the girl who was with you on the waterfront last night?” Lex said as he points to a booth where there is a blonde perched by a table with her gaze etched on Lena’s frame and Lena turns and locks eyes with her.

Lena doesn’t know how long they had been staring at each other, but it took her brother touching her shoulder for her to snap out of the dream state she was in. She schooled her features and turned to her brother. “Who?”

Lex seemingly unconvinced smirked at his siter like he was onto her or something and winked in the direction of the blonde girl. “I thought you said you didn’t know her, you should have seen your face.” He teased and for a moment Lena thought _this is my brother, the guy I’ve been missing all these years,_ but she can’t be fooled anymore. It hurt so much to lose him, and she won’t be tricked by a little show of brotherly teasing anymore, so she walked away without so much as a breath.

As she made rounds to various booths, breaking for lunch and snacks in-between, she saw the blonde again at the food table stuffing her face and she made sure not to laugh out this time. As the blonde also noticed her, she looked utterly embarrassed and Lena thought well if she is then maybe we obviously have something between us.

The next time she saw her was around another booth where a little boy had earlier explained a device for deep-sea cleaning, and it looked like he was doing the same as the blonde seemed invested until they locked eyes. There was always something about the way they looked at each other. Communicating with their eyes and evoking a sort of unspoken understanding that neither even comprehends what for, but it’s always there tugging at their heart strings and stirring in their minds.

As the day draws closer to an end, she always found herself back within the vicinity of the booths she had seen the blonde earlier, she kept thinking. _Is she a participant or an observer, maybe she is here with someone._ Before she knew it the event was coming to a close for the day and decided to take a stroll. _Again._ On her way back she decided to watch the fountain for a while and saw the blonde again standing just feet apart like they had the previous day.

The fountain sprung again and the look on the blonde’s face was everything Lena would equate to blissful happiness and she wished for a second that she was close enough to her to feel what it’s like to be her and though she didn’t have it that way, the blonde’s bubbly gasps and dopey grin was contagious enough to rub off on her as she was also smiling widely.

They stood in companionable silence just facing the waterfront, and even after the fountain show had stopped they just stood there basking in the chill summer breeze until Lena turned to walk away. As she turned, the blonde opened and closed her mouth a couple times, words unable to form and Lena just nodded as if to say _it’s ok, or I understand._ Whatever that was the blonde nodded to it as well and they parted for the night and the night they say is _dark and full of terrors_ but in their case was bright and full of hope as they mused about each other in bed.

* * *

The second day of the event was as bustling as the first and the new projects she discovered gave her a high. Lena had always had a thing for innovation and more so gravitated toward innovative minds. Although she relinquished the panel duty, she had not anticipated how much fun she would have both alone and with her dad even with the occasional annoyance from her brother and her mother’s unfounded indignation toward her.

Still, the second day was a good day and she had seen the blonde many times today than she had in the entire times they had been there. She always found herself having a silent conversation with her. A smile here, a nod there and somehow, though not much, was fulfilling and so she finds herself at the waterfront again, the air chillier for a summer’s night. The waterfront had become sort of a thing for them, what that thing is she does not know but it’s a thing with good feelings and yearning, a thing of comfort and peace and she likes that thing. A beautiful staccato of words cut through her thoughts.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” The blonde sang, the words coming out like it had been rehearsed only juxtaposed by the apprehensive look on her face.

Lena turned around and smiled, _Finally,_ she thinks to herself because for a while she was beginning to think the blonde was mute in some way disregarding that same could be thought of her since she also never uttered a word, but she would come to know years later that she was in fact not mute and super hearing comes in handy when you want to know how one sounds. “It always is” She replies.

The blonde moves closer this time, with just a little space between them as they stand side by side admiring the view in front of them.

“You have really beautiful eyes. The fountain’s glow gives it a whole new colour and it’s so intimidating.” She admires with apprehension hoping she hasn’t overstepped.

“And here I am thinking the golden hue against your skin and hair makes me feel so out of depth like I’m standing beside a goddess.” Lena flirts and the blushing blonde beside her is evident that her words have the intended effect.

After a moment of silence and the blonde looking intensely at her and boring a hole into the side of her face with her gaze, Lena turned to face her but before she could say anything the blonde spoke again. “You feel it too, don’t you?” She asked as if Lena should know what she means.

And Lena does know what she means, she has been feeling it since she they met and it amplifies each time her gaze lands on her, she thinks about her all the time, so she goes in straightforward. “I do.” She pauses for a while and adds. “What do we do about that?”

Kara doesn’t know when she became so brazen but there was something about this brunette that threw her off-kilter, she is always a social person, yet the sight of the brunette alone makes her an introvert in an instant, she shies away from certain topics and yet here she is making bare her feelings to a stranger who doesn’t seem like a stranger to her and she needs not ponder on the brunette’s question to know what she wants.

“Kiss me, if we both like it, I will marry you right after.” She delivers emphatically and Lena gasps in surprise at the admission and the presumptuousness of the blonde before her.

Lena tried to counter but had no brilliant retort for that, words hurtled from her brain to her throat but couldn’t move her tongue and realized she’d much rather use her tongue for something else other than talking so she closed the gap, pulling the blonde in by her waist and cupped her chin. She looked wondrously into sea blue eyes and found herself drunk in the gaze and before she knew it the impatient blonde had captured her lips in her own and it was as magical as any first kiss is supposed to be with the fountain springing up in time as a backdrop to that glorious romantic moment.

A goddess and a princess blessed by Apollo’s golden hue on a chill summer night where all the chill had vanished leaving her wrapped in the warm embrace of lips, sending jolts of electricity down her spine and warming her up completely. She never knew one kiss could give a person as much pleasure as it would in comfort, a kiss that gives and says it all and she might be a teen with the mental acuity of adults and a methodical insight into life but here, in this moment she agreed with Shakespeare on what love and romance should be.

“Woow” They both gasped after they pulled apart. Looking at each other as if they hung the moon and stars for each. There is still a hunger in their eyes, the urge to know and feel more and so Lena proffered her hand, and the blonde took it without a moment’s hesitation and followed the brunette. If she is to die tonight, she is very much sure she will die deeply satiated and extremely happy.

They rounded up behind the Bellagio conservatory and botanical gardens and apparently a Luthor with all-access can just swipe a key card and gain entry even in the wee hours of the night. The blonde took in the garden and its array of flowers and the intricate displays of each. She turned around to find the brunette holding up a white and dominant yellow flower and presents it to the blonde.

“It’s a Plumeria.” She explains as the blonde smelled the flower and gave off a pleasing moan. “specifically, an obtusa plumeria from Singapore, it has the most beautiful fragrant of all plumerias.” She looked at the blonde expectantly.

“I love it, it’s beautiful, it reminds me of the sun.” The blonde muses.

“Yeah and you remind me of the sun that’s why I thought you would like it.” Lena ducks her head down, feeling a tad shy. “I’m not always this straightforward about my feelings, you should know.” She raised her head to find the blonde had closed the distance between them. “There is something about you that makes me want to tell you everything.”

“Me too, although in my case you make me speechless all the time when I’m known to talk a lot.” They stared longingly into each other’s eyes communicating their desires with their gaze and then another wave of lips crashing lips and tongues exploring ensued.

As their exploration came to an end, both limb-wise and tongue-wise, they laid sprawled on the floor with the blonde’s head on Lena’s shoulder, golden and raven hair splayed around them in a tangle.

“You said you will marry me if we both liked the kiss and I think we liked it and other things more, wouldn’t you agree? Lena asked, voice raspy from their kissing endeavours. Before the blonde could respond she added, “We are in Vegas after all and I’d really like to marry you if I get to kiss you like this.” She says earnestly.

“How old are you?” Kara asked, trepidation etched in her face.

“Seventeen” She answered nonchalantly but Kara looked disappointed and the brunette moved her closer and kissed her. “Don’t lose hope yet.” The brunette said with a smile that seemed to assuage Kara’s worries because she really believed this brunette is the one for her and she would really like to marry her.

Kara cast her mind back to Rao’s holy writ; _And ye shall find one with a soul as similar as yours, a heart that beats in rhythm to yours, and lead a life connected under my sun and beyond._ These words are still a part of her and growing up on Krypton she had looked forward to the day she would find such a person and maybe that person was never on Krypton, but she feels all of Rao’s words in what she shares with this stranger. She was cut from her reverie by the brunette.

“I have a crazy idea…wait, how old are you?” Lena asked.

“Eighteen” the blonde answered and smirked. “I’m of legal marriage age, thank you.” She teased.

Lena nudged her in the shoulder feigning indignation. “That’s perfect.” Lena got up and pulled the blonde up with her and picked up the plumeria. “Let’s live life backwards, forgo everything we are taught or society-imposed chronology of life. No personal details, we will get fake IDs” the blonde furrowed her brow at the mention of a fake ID. “I know a guy who knows a guy, who… anyway we can pick up any name we want and marry and at the end of the conference if we don’t want it anymore we can have it annulled and go our separate ways.” Lena blurted out.

“Yes, yes, let’s do it.” Kara didn’t think about it, not for a second.

“Yes?” Lena asked making sure the blonde knows what she is agreeing to. “We would be married, and we will not know anything about each other’s personal lives. Will you be alright with that?” She emphasized.

“I am very sure, but you seem unsure so take some time to think it through if you need it.” She teased at the last bit with an endearing smile that had Lena’s heart doing flips.

“I’m very sure, I want us to get to know each other before we merge with the outside world, though I know my family won’t be thrilled when they find out my extracurricular activity but with you I’m sure it will be worth it.”

“Mine too, my sister will literally kill me.” She extends her hand toward the brunette to shake on their arrangement. “Deal?” the brunette accepted the handshake and parroted the same word.

“Wait…I heard someone call you Princess, is that your name? I want to make sure there are no secrets between us.”

Lena cackled. “No, that’s not my name. It’s what my father calls me and my brother when he wants to piss me off.” Lena explained.

“I like it, can it be your name on the fake ID?” Kara asks with a pout.

“Fine, that pout is illegal. I have to find a way to resist it.” Lena kisses the pout away. “What’s your name going to be?” Lena asked the blonde.

Kara never liked the idea of donning a new name when she got to earth, shedding the Zor-El name, and taking up the Danvers name was like the nail that finally shut the coffin on her people’s demise and her identity. Now, here with a girl she is very well sure is her soulmate, has to make the same decision. Though temporary, it still stings but she finds there is nothing she won’t do for this girl who looks at her like she is her world.

“Zori Anders” Lena nods seeming to catch onto the pun of the name.

“I see you like Star Wars and Merry Anders.” Cool trick Zori, she tried the name and found she likes it. Although the Zori was a conscious decision from her father’s name, Zor-El and for the Anders she really likes Merry Anders so there’s no harm in it.

“Mine will be Princess O’Keeffe, I’ve always wanted to be a full Irish.” At that the blonde knew she had some Irish in her, she had heard it in her voice some of the times she stalked her in an auditory sense.

“I will get our IDs tomorrow and find a 24-hour chapel for us. Meet here, same time tomorrow?” She asked and Zori nodded with a somewhat sombre mood. “Heyy, what’s wrong? Did I say something bad?” She tilted the blonde’s chin up to see her eyes.

“Nothing, it’s just…it’s stupid never mind.” She relented when her Princess quirked a disbelieving brow. “You’re leaving and I think I will miss you.”

“I think I will miss you too but I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other tomorrow all day.”

“Ok” was all Zori said.

After several hesitant goodbyes laced with passionate kisses that never seemed to end and some indecent groping in various places one dares not mention, they finally detangled long enough to go to their respective hotels and the night was littered with very vividly lucid dreams on each other’s part.

* * *

**PRESENT**

“Miss Luthor, Miss Arias is waiting for you in your office.” Jess informs as she hands Lena her coffee. Lena nods takes a sip and revels in the burning sensation of the caffein.

“How are you liking your new station, Jess?” She asked her years long assistant who has been with her from her first official position at Luthor Corp.

Jess shrugged and smiled. “The best as always, I like this oak desk better than the one in the R&D department though.”

“I thought you would like it” Lena said as she strode into her office.

“Sam, you’re early, couldn’t sleep or are you just giddy for your first day as I am?” She teases her CFO and best friend.

“Not giddy, just here to make sure we’re not late for our meeting at the DEO with director J’onzz and his Supergirl team.”

“hmm, sure but we have an hour, wanna catch breakfast before we go? I can have Jess grab us something from the cafeteria.” Sam nods her acquiescence and Lena sends her instructions through the intercom to Jess.

As they were on their last bite, Jess came in with a distressed look. “Miss Luthor, there is a problem at the Metropolis lab that requires your urgent attention. Mr. Stanton is on line two for you.” Lena moved to pick up the phone.

After the call, she looked dejected, “there was an explosion with two of the scientists on the Hydraulic submersion prototype and I must be in Metropolis today.” She run a hand through her hair exasperatedly. “Can you take care of the DEO meeting on your own?”

“Sure, go do what needs to be done, I will phone Ursula to pick up both Ruby and Allie and drop them at mine.” At Lena’s hesitance she added. “Go, Allie will be fine, and I will take care of things here.”

“Thank you Sam.” She then turned to Jess, “Tell them to get the jet ready for my departure in an hour and help Sam with anything she might need today.”

“Sure Miss Luthor.” Jess exited the office.

“I will get going now, call me when you land and eat something. I know it will be distressing but don’t forgo Lunch and dinner, it won’t do you any good.” They hugged and part ways.

Lena called Ursula to meet her at Allie’s school with a luggage packed with essentials for her trip to Metropolis. She will not leave without seeing her daughter.

“Miss Luthor, Allie’s homeroom teacher will be here with Allie soon, please make yourself comfortable.” The principal says with a wide grin given the Luthor Children’s Foundation is the sole reason the school stands.

“Thank you Principal Martins, I really appreciate it.” The old man waved her off that it’s ok.

“Mommmyy!” Allie yelped enthusiastically and jumped into her mother’s arms. After the minutes long hug, the little girl asked given it was uncharacteristic of her mum to come to her school before recess. “Why are you here mummy, are you ok?” Lena always marvels at her child’s perceptiveness. It’s like she has a mirror into her soul and knows when things are good or bad.

“Nothing baby, mummy has to take a trip to Metropolis for work and I may not be back today so you will be with Aunty Sam and Ruby.” She explained.

“Oh” Allie says and looked a mixture of contemplative and sad. Lena run a hand through her blonde locks and the girl spoke again. “Will I get chocolate chip pancake like Ursula’s at Aunty Sam’s?” Lena did not see that one coming, in fact she is well aware of her child’s unhealthy appetite, but she thought at least she would be displeased about her departure and here she was only thinking of food.

Lena Laughed, quite louder and hysterically, “Yes, baby you will get Ursula’s chocolate chip pancake at Aunty Sam’s because Ursula will be there to make you breakfast, lunch and dinner as always.” The girl nodded and jumped off her mother’s laps where she was perched.

“Ok mummy, goodbye and see you soon.” She said and as she made to speed off, her mother called back.

“No kiss for mummy, Allie. I will be gone for the night” Lena was mystified by her daughter’s nonchalance toward her departure, hurt even. Her next words came out more desperate than she had ever been in her life. “Won’t you miss me?”

Allie turned back and raised her hand, a signal for her mother to lift her up and Lena did. She plastered her mother’s face with kisses. “I will miss you, but you will be back tomorrow, and I get to do sleep over with Ruby so not much to miss.” What an insult, children are indeed little shits. Lena kissed her and set her down. And the girl just skipped to her class without her homeroom teacher who stood perplexed by the whole encounter.

“Children, huh?” The homeroom teacher voiced her opinion.

Lena who is still shocked by her daughter’s action couldn’t utter anything beyond. “Yeah, children.” until her phone dinged with an alert for her to get to the airport for her departure to Metropolis. On her way to the airport, she called Sam and ranted to her about how Allie seemed unperturbed by her trip and how it hurts.

* * *

“Welcome to the Department of Extranormal Operations, Miss Arias” Director J’onzz greets Sam as she exits the elevator onto the main floor of the DEO.

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor couldn’t join us, there was an emergency that needed her attention.” Sam explained.

“It’s fine, I’m sure we will get to meet her since we will be working with Luthor Corp. The contract binds us for five years.” Director J’onzz adds with a smile. “if it’s ok with you Supergirl will join in the meeting.” He says as he leads them both into the conference room.

J’onn opens the transparent glass door to the conference room where Sam saw a certain familiar face she had been dreaming of and they both shared a smile. “These are my team, Winn Schott, he is our IT guy but with a miscellany of experience in various engineering fields” He points to a guy with black hair who gets up to greet Sam. “Here we have Demos, also with similar experience as Winn but more tactical, this is Vazquez who is a field agent and lastly we have-” Sam cut him off.

“Special Agent Alex Danvers.” Sam arched a questioning brow. “Oh, apparently you are some big shot biochemical engineer who won scholarships for the most innovative mind and declined” Sam blurted.

“Woow, someone’s done their research on me.” Sam waved off her insinuation.

“I didn’t have to, Lena Luthor is the CEO of Luthor Corp and was an active member of the conference six years ago. She was rather disappointed she didn’t get to work with you.” Sam said defensively.

“Well, stuff happen. We don’t always get what we want. Luthors wouldn’t know that, would they.” It was a rhetorical question but a jab at the Luthors which Sam didn’t appreciate given her friend is not like the other Luthors.

“You shouldn’t make assumptions of people you do not know, Miss Danvers.” As Alex moved to dispute that, J’onn stepped in before the introductions devolve into something unpleasant.

“Take a seat Miss Arias. Everyone, this is Samantha Arias, CFO of Luthor Corp. Miss Luthor couldn’t make the meeting and I hope we will all be civil in the next discussions. We are all here to make National City and America safe for all its inhabitants; aliens and humans alike. And-” Supergirl stepped into the office before he could finish. “Nice of you to join us Supergirl, this is Samantha Arias from Luthor Corp. Take a seat and let’s begin.

As the meeting progressed where they discussed budget and some of Lena’s ideas to improve tactical wear for field Agents and improvements to Supergirl’s suit based on the schematics Winn had sent Lena after they signed the contract. As J’onn, as he liked to be called, was talking about discretion and privacy policies, there was a loud growl that echoed across the room and everybody, but Sam snapped their necks into Supergirl’s direction.

“What?” She questioned them and before any answer could come out. “I haven’t had breakfast yet. I came here straight from stopping that wildfire in Rio de Janeiro.”

“Your stomach really knows how to voice its displeasure.” Alex mocked and the room erupted in a laughter except Sam who seemed confused and Alex supplied an answer to the unasked question. “She eats a lot because she burns a lot of calories and has a super-fast metabolism, so she is like always eating most of the time.” Sam nodded her understanding.

“Heyy, I know you…from the park yesterday with the two beautiful girls, Allie and umm.” She scratched her neck trying to remember but Sam interjected her mental dance.

“Ruby”

“Yes” She pumped her fist in the air like she had won something. “Okay guys give me your orders, this meeting won’t go anywhere if we don’t feed the beast so might as well get it over with.”

“I’m craving beignets from Café du Monde and that coffee on 6th Avenue” Alex ordered, and the rest put in their orders some in National City and others over the Atlantic and Sam didn’t know if it was some inside joke they had.

“What about you?” Supergirl asked,

“What about me?” Sam asked with a quizzical look.

Kara sensing her confusion reframed her question. “If you could have any food in the world right now, what will it be?” Sam gave her a look that says _you’re joking right?_ Indulge me in a fantasy if that will get you to tell me.” That seemed to work magic on Sam.

“My option will be an Apple Strudel from Café Schafheutle in Heidelburg with their vanilla flavoured cappuccino.” She looked up to see the super typing on her phone and shook her head in disbelief that there is no way she is putting down that order.

“Ok great, who is coming with me?” She ignored all the enthusiastic me me’s from her team and picked Vazquez who feigned disinterest.

Vazquez pumped her fit up in victory. “I won suckers, every time. Y’all are too desperate.” She teased and walked away with Supergirl.

As they kept on hashing out the details of projects and outlined staff needed on the immediate projects, Supergirl and Vazquez came back bearing a two big carrier bags full of delicacies across the country and the Atlantic. Sam checked her time and it had barely been ten minutes and she looked up to see Alex Danvers smirking.

“She is fast huh? But I think she is just showing off to a new member of the team.” Alex spoke up and cast a chagrined glare to Supergirl who seemed pleased with her efforts.

After everyone had gotten their meal set in front of them Supergirl pulled up a bag full of potstickers she had gotten from Beijing. “You went to China for potstickers again?” Alex asked, indignant of her sister’s unhealthy affinity for potstickers. “You had some for dinner last night too.”

“uhhuh? Having it last night doesn’t mean I can’t have it for breakfast too. It was night in China though” She retorted with her mouth full and a smug grin.

Sam burst into laughter, honestly she doesn’t know what came over her but the sight of Supergirl stuffing her face with potstickers kicked up her memory of when Lena was pregnant and was stuffing her face with it even though she had hated it and then Allie requesting it almost every day since she started eating solid food. They all turned to her after her laughing fit had seized.

“I had a friend who hated potstickers and had to eat it everyday when she got pregnant plus my goddaughter, the one you saw yesterday, that’s her favourite food and her mother really hates potstickers so seeing Supergirl stuff her face with it makes it very hilarious.” It wasn’t funny but the way Sam said it and they way Supergirl looked indignant at how someone could hate potstickers—come to think of it there was one person she knew who found the food disgusting—threw them all into a fit of laughter at the expense of the girl of steel.

“I knew there was a reason why I liked that little girl. Knowing she has my particular palate even makes me like her more.” Kara said after laughter died down.

The rest of the meeting went swimmingly except the fact that Supergirl had to get more meals and snacks in-between and Lena checking in with some when she landed, it came to a successful end and Sam found Lena will enjoy working with this team if they don’t end up judging her for being a Luthor. Alex Danvers seems to have a lot of opinion and disdain towards the Luthors, but she hopes that once she meets her, she will know what a wonderful person Lena is.

As Sam was exiting the DEO, she was halted in her tracks by Alex Danvers. “Miss Arias.”

Sam turned around. “Yes, Agent Danvers. What can I do for you?” She still bore something akin to disappointment for Alex’s earlier intimations about Lena and it seeped through her voice.

Alex had intended to ask her out but Sam’s current disposition acts as a deterrent for her dating prospects and now she stands there looking sheepishly at Sam. “I…umm.” If courage was sold by a dose, she surely could use one because she just made a fool of herself in front of a woman she has affections for.

“Lena is my friend, a very good friend and I don’t like that you equate her to the mentally-deranged faction of her family. I didn’t think someone as professional and experienced like you would make such assumptions of a person you do not know.” Sam doesn’t know why she needed to say it, but she is very protective of her friend and will not have anyone hurt her. “You will be meeting her soon and I suggest you keep your preconceived notions to yourself.” She says pointedly.

“I’m sorry I lumped her in with them, but I also have my reason for being apprehensive to the Luthors and it’s not something you would understand until you’ve been at the end of their cruelty. That, many Americans including me can attest to. Good day, Miss Arias.” She spat and left.

Kara who witnessed the whole interaction came up to her sister when she rounded the corner to her lab. “Heyy, what was that? I thought you were going to ask her out?”

“I don’t think that will happen, she is a Luthor sympathizer.” Alex said with disdain.

“Heyy, that’s not what I heard. All I heard was someone defending her friend much like I’d defend you if someone ever questioned your character without knowing you.” Kara reasoned. “Besides, everyone who has met Lena Luthor has something incredible to say about her so maybe you should give her a chance and not judge her for her brother and mother’s crimes.”

“We’ll see, Kara.” She squeezed her sister’s shoulder. “After everything you’ve been through and everything Lex did to you, it’s a wonder you still have that heart of gold. I will always be proud of you for that, but my cynicism is what will protect you.” She said and turned to leave.

* * *

Allie had a lot of fun playing with Ruby and true to her mother’s word Ursula made dinner for them and she enjoyed it but as the events of the night dwindled down, she missed her mother. “Aunty Sam,” Sam hummed. “Can you call mummy for me? I want to speak to her before I sleep.”

“Of course, honey, she was going to call anyway but come,” She opened her arms and Allie slid into her arms as Sam lifted her onto her lap from where she is perched on the couch. “You miss her, don’t you?” Allie nodded and in a couple rings Sam had Lena on facetime.

“Hi Sam, how was the meeting?” Sam turned the camera to Allie’s doleful face and then back to her. “aww it seems someone does miss me, too bad I’m not missing her enough to talk to her.” She teased.

“Lena,” Sam chided. “She really does miss you so stop being a child and talk to her.” Sam handed the phone to Allie. “Talk to mummy sweetie and she really misses you too.”

“Hi mummy,” Lena was quiet feigning hurt although not feigning as this was the first time she had left Allie since she was born and knowing the child didn’t care she wouldn’t be home really stung.

“Hi honey, how was your day?.” She relented because like Lionel said, that pout really is disarming. And apparently that was all she needed to say for her daughter to go into a rumble about everything that happened that happened each second of the day. “wow, you had a really fun day, you must be tired.” She cooed.

Allie nodded and added. “I miss you mummy. A lot much.”

“I miss you too baby. A lot much much.” She blew her several kisses on the screen and Allie mimicked the action. “Go to bed honey, I will be there tomorrow ok and don’t forget to brush your teeth before bed.”

Allie nodded. “I love you mummy.”

“I love you too baby, goodnight and sweet dreams ok.”

“Goodnight mummy” Allie gave the phone back to Sam. “Let me get her to bed and call you back Lee.”

After getting Allie to bed and checking on Ruby, Sam called Lena back.

“So how was the meeting?, your text said it went well but I want to hear more. Did they like my ideas.?” She asked as she poured herself a glass of wine and adjusted the device she was using for the call.

“Yes, it was. That FBI agent at the park, Alex Danvers, she works for the DEO.” Sam said with a bit of anger in her voice.

“Yeah I sort of knew, well suspected.” At Sam’s quizzical look she elucidated further. “Alex Danvers is a genius in the biochemistry field and when she declined our offer, I thought she would be making strides, but my research never found anything on her and then two years ago I found her winning project was adopted by the US military and the DEO. I looked into the military and other security services, but I found no known aliases or assignments and since the DEO is a clandestine operation, I didn’t bother. It clicked yesterday when you told me she was FBI because most DEO agents masquerade as FBI, CIA, NSA or even Secret Service depending on their deployment.”

“Well, she had a lot of opinions about you and your family.” Sam said wryly.

Lena gave a mirthless smile. “This won’t be the first time Sam and I don’t blame them given that half my family members’ actions have been divisive and barbarous.” She knew her friend liked Alex Danvers and her dismal views towards her may ruin her chances. “You shouldn’t let that deter your romantic advances toward her though, I like her even if she doesn’t like me.”

Sam’s smile was wistful, and she knows her friend won’t hold Alex’s views against her. “I must have gone all protective hulk on her so any chance there might have been will be non-existent by now.”

“Well, humans are complex than that so ask her out when you get the chance, she might surprise you. Tell me about the meeting. Everything and I will tell you about the lab.”

They talked about what happened in the meeting and Lena told her about the damages in the lab and to the prototype and how the injuries of the scientists were minimal.

“Supergirl likes potstickers?” She asked incredulously. “Why would anybody like that food, it is disgusting.” She punctuated her disgust with a scrunched-up face.

“Yes, apparently, it’s her favourite food and she flies to Beijing almost every day to buy it.”

“It’s bad enough I live with someone who likes that food and now I have to work with one? She shook the non-existent chill from her body.

“It’s still a wonder how you craved that all through your pregnancy and then Allie also started eating it. How did she even know what a potsticker is? I doubt you’d knowingly buy it for her.”

“We went with daddy to one of those all you can eat Chinese restaurant downtown when she was three and daddy got some of everything but when she bit into it she made that face like when she is eating Ursula’s chocolate chip pancake and hence began my punishment. She requested or it almost everyday until we came to a compromise for once a week.” Lena explained jarred by the memory of Allie’s incessant request for potstickers and the resulting temper tantrums that came with the denial.

“Maybe her father really liked potstickers.” Sam teased and laughed but stopped as soon as she saw the wistful look on Lena’s face. “Are you ok, Lee?”

“Umm yeah, I’m fine.”

“So, I guess I will see you tomorrow then?” Sam asked diverting the conversation.

“I’ll be in National City by morning, I will see you at the office.

“Ok get some rest, we both need it and I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night Lee.” At that the women ended the call.

* * *

Later in bed, Lena cast her mind back to the first time she kissed the girl she came to know as Zori, how that kiss and everyone since then had been magical. She never thought it was possible to feel so intensely for someone she barely knew anything about her except what she had learned from their interactions. And to still feel the same or even much more than she did back then for her, even to this day, still astounds her.

Over the course of six years, she had tried dating, but she never got past even kissing because deep down within her, it felt wrong and that bracelet on her wrist, no matter how many times she had tried to take it off, was a reminder that her heart belonged to someone else. Whenever she managed to take it off her, success is short-lived when she will put it back on in less than an hour. She had told Sam once that it was her wedding band and Sam had laughed and teased her but only she knew its worth.

She thought back to how Zori loved potstickers and thought they were the best thing humans ever created and that memory brings a smile to her face. She didn’t hate potstickers, she didn’t like them but that was just another thing that reminded her of what she had lost.

 _Where are you? because I know deep down you will never abandon me like this, not with what we shared._ She mused and it’s true, though she had been angry and gone through all the emotions and some of the stages of grief, she never once believed that her Zori would have just left her. She had a theory that she was alien, but what kind she did not know because that was the only explanation she could give to her miraculous conception.

For years she had beat herself for their childish decision to forgo any personal information and enjoy each other as they are. She kept replaying what-ifs to the point it always drove her mad, and if indeed Zori is alien then that means Allie is half of whatever she is, then how does she raise a half-alien child, when human kids aren’t even an easy feat.

After her brother was caught for kidnapping aliens, she went through the profiles of all the aliens to check if at some point Lex had known about Zori and kidnapped her too but there was no information on her, no picture, or any file on Zori, though they claimed that list she had was all the aliens that were captured and freed.

“Maybe one day, the stars will align in my favour and I will get you back.” She muttered to herself in the room enveloped by darkness.

Oh, if wishes were horses, how beggars would have the ride of their lives and maybe this beggar might have a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: They meet in the present and Marry in the past.  
> Also, let me know what you guys think about my writing. Suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome.


	3. This Life of Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is full of new beginnings and the present full of past chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so there is no confusion, in the past, Lena is Princess to Kara and Kara is Zori to Lena.  
> It happens mostly in the past so you will be seeing that in the flashbacks.

**PAST**

“You have been staring at that girl for God knows how long.” Lionel says over Lena’s shoulder as he walks to stand beside her. Lena turned to look at her dad with a furrowed brow. “Are you going to talk to her or not?” Lionel asks with a knowing smile.

Lena tells her father almost everything, they have that kind of relationship, but the line must be drawn somewhere and though she had never admitted her sexuality to anyone or even known much of it herself. She had been dazed at the sight of the girl she had kissed so much last night and there is always that invisible string that leads them to each other.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lena protests and crosses her arms but her father touches and squeezes lightly at her shoulder, a form of reassurance. Of what? She either knows or pretends not to.

“Lena,” Lionel says softly as he turns Lena to face him by her shoulders. “You are my daughter, my little princess and I love you, all of you.” Lionel pulls her closer and kisses her forehead as he embraces her in a hug and whispers into silky curls. “Nothing, and I mean nothing will ever make me love you less. We are a team remember?” and Lena nods her acknowledgment.

Lena detangles from her father looking every bit a daddy’s girl in his presence, relaxed, pampered and utterly loved. “I’ve admitted nothing though.” She says with a smug grin and walks away.

Lionel calls behind her. “Wanna bet?” She waved her dad off and stuck her tongue out petulantly and Lionel cackled. He really does love his little princess, no matter what and Lex standing in a corner booth glaring at his father and sister sharing one of their numerous lovely moments went unnoticed to them.

As they had discussed the previous night, of seeing each other all day, Kara made sure she was always within her Princess’ periphery, mouthing words like _you look good, I want to kiss you again, I can’t wait to marry you tonight._ She was really finding it hard to stay away from princess and she, her. That is how right now at a booth where a sophomore student, explaining her application for interdimensional communication, finds two overly enthusiastic girls who seem rather vested in staring at each other than the host in front of them.

“I could lend you my booth in case you want to make out.” The girl bites at them and before they could apologize for their rudeness the girl added. “either that or you can leave for those who are actually interested to come through.” Zori’s apologetic rumbling and Princess’ succinctly crafted apology assuaged the girl and they both went off separately in opposite directions but not before Lena slid a note in Zori’s pocket..

As Kara reached her sister’s booth and tucked her hands into her jeans, she felt a small sheet of paper that hadn’t been there earlier and read, _Washroom. Ladies. Now._ She turned to go when her sister asked.

“What’s got you grinning like an idiot?” Alex asked attempting to sneak a peek at the note in her sister’s hand.

“I have to go. Be right back.” Kara didn’t even wait for her sister to respond and as she was skipping joyfully towards her intended, Alex called over her shoulder.

“Don’t go too far and get back here before we close.” Alex sighed exasperatedly. Though she knew the event will keep her busy and was worried her sister might not have much fun, but she is starting to miss her given Kara had barely spent ten minutes with her and was always running off somewhere or exploring other booths.

“Sisters huh?” A voice jarred her out of her frustration, and she turned around to see a half-bald man smiling condescendingly at her. “You want them when they’re not around and you don’t want them when they are.” The man joked.

Alex tried to smile genuinely but there was something about the guy that sent a chill down her spine, but she had to try because he is Lex Luthor who will be judging her project and Alex had always considered herself a professional even at such a young age, so she pooled all her acting skills and extended a hand to the man.

“Mr. Luthor, nice of you to check out my project. Alex Danvers.” She introduced herself although from Lex’s countenance, she suspected he knew her name. They shook hands and Lex took too long to let go until Alex pulled away gently.

“So, tell me about your project.” Lex gestured to the device on the table as he picked up the information packet.

Alex looked nervous even though her project is one born of ingenuity and hard work, having the Lex Luthor make an impromptu appearance does throw her off-balance no matter how prepared she is.

“My project falls under the Biochem and Technology category.” She swallows and picks up a device that fills up the palm easily, compact, and aesthetically streamlined for easy grasp. “This is an intra-dorsal Toxin Detection device I created.” She hands the device to Lex and prompts him to click on a button that extends out a cylindrical end. Lex looked quizzically at the device. “The schematics and the materials are detailed in the information packet.”

Lex nods and asks, “So the end takes a sample of saliva from the tongue’s dorsal surface and I’m guessing you have a database of chemical toxins that will detect which toxin was ingested?” Alex nods and perks at Lex’s impressed look. That seemed to give her the courage to prattle on about her invention. Lex seemed interested and asked several questions and offered suggestions.

“I’m hoping to further it to include detecting gaseous toxins through a simple dermal tap without the trial-and-error process we have now.”

Woow Miss Danvers I’m impressed, you just made ER life easy for doctors everywhere and even field agents. An instant toxin detection device will save millions of lives every day and I’m not sure you understand what you’ve just created.” He says turning the device around in his hand and admiring it. “What micro chip did you use?” He asked.

“Currently housing an 8-bit micro controller, and also what I could afford for the prototype but I’m hoping to upgrade to a UHF receiver for real-time data transfer and request.” Alex replied.

“You just won yourself a scholarship and full-time employment with Luthor Corp” Lex hands over the device and puts the information packet under his left arm and extends his right harm to congratulate Alex. After they shake hands, “You must still participate in the event to the end and maybe keep this between us but even if I wasn’t the judge, no project I’ve seen comes closer to yours.”

“Thank you Mr. Luthor, that means a lot to me, coming from you.” This time her smile did reach her eyes and with a salute Lex left her.

* * *

“What took you so long?” Lena asked as Zori enters the washroom.

“Well, this is a big hotel with many ladies washrooms at every corner and you didn’t specify which one or floor.” Lena looked at her confused as to why she would miss the bathroom on the floor they had been on but resigned to the fact that not everybody is as familiar with the Bellagio as she was.

“I’m sorry I should have specified but I had to write quickly.” She took Zori’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “I missed-” She was cut off by hungry lips on her own and she smiled into the kiss. Zori pushed them into the empty stall behind them and locked it.

“I missed you too” She said into the kiss before they pulled apart for air. “you’re so breath-taking it’s so hard to be around you and not touch you.” They kissed again, this time longer and passionate and something ignites in them not breaking for air when needed and breathing heavily into the kiss until their lungs finally gave out.

They looked hungrily at each other, Princess’ eyes transfixed on Zori’s lips as they stood breathing heavily in that cramped stall. It’s not enough because every kiss leaves them wanting for something more, instead of quenching the fire, a volcano seems to erupt in its place and it’s inexplicable, but Lena is a master of control and diversion so to tame the fiery desire she spoke up. “I have everything ready for tonight. I got us rings too and I will pick them up after the event.” She said still trying to get her breathing to a steadying rate.

“Ok” Zori said hoarsely and brushed a lock of raven hair behind Princess’ ear. “I have a surprise for you after everything.” Princess looked flummoxed and she added. “Not a fun of surprises?”

Truth is, Lena doesn’t even know when it comes to the girl in front of her but if it were others, she hated surprises. She feels so intensely for the blonde girl it’s almost consuming. She is normally composed and sagacious but this girl with her beautiful blue eyes and golden blonde her and currently clinically sculpted abs pressed against her leaves her a complete and utter babbling mess she never thought she was capable of.

“Yes…no…I mean no… not that.” She cards a hand through her hair. “God, you confuse me, I haven’t felt this way for anyone before and it’s-” Zori interjected.

“Scary?” She asks with a knowing cadence to her voice and Lena nods, head falling into the crook of Zori’s shoulder. “I’m scared too because I also feel so intensely for you.” She rubs her hand at the nape of Princess’ neck and plays with the hairs there. She lifts Princess’ head up to look into her eyes, hand still around her neck. “I’m scared out of my mind and so are you, so I say let’s be scared together and see where this goes ok?”

Lena looks at the girl before her with so much love, though she didn’t think it was at the time and just thought of it as _intense feeling of adoration_ because using the word love makes it something else. “Ok” She says and nods.

They spend hours in the stall talking, getting to know each other, kissing, and smooching and groping, eliciting very unpleasant words from people trying to use the stall. They ended up giggling like schoolgirls—technically they are— while they were being called out for their indecent use and monopolizing of the stall.

When they finally stepped out, the event was coming to a close and per usual their hesitant goodbye kisses lingered longer than appropriate and finally parted ways.

Lena had felt a shadow over her all through the day, maybe it’s her paranoia or something else but she felt she needed to protect the girl she has immense feelings for and so had been very discreet, but she still felt uneasy, like something gloomy looming over her.

After making a couple rounds to the booths in technology section and marvelling at some of the inventions and the ingenuity of their inventors, it came time to go pick up the rings. One of the reasons she loves the Bellagio more is the Retail therapy section of their hospitality enterprise. She only needs to walk a few short distances to get everything she needs in one place.

Lena’s first stop was at Tiffany & Co where she had earlier ordered two wedding bands to be customized and she thinks Zori would definitely love it. She then moved on to pick an Alexander McQueen Suit for Zori and a Prada dress for herself as well as their accompanying footwear and accessories. She knew her splurging will be noticed and although her father will never question her, she bought a couple unnecessarily expensive stuff to take with her to the hotel as she stashed the important ones in the conservatory where they would meet later in an hour.

As she trudged through the lobby towards the elevator, she heard the monotonous voice she really wasn’t in the mood for. “Don’t you get tired of shopping?” Her brother’s sneering comments are really grating on her nerves, so she ignores him and prays for the elevator to increase its descent. “What. No snarky retort this time?” He taunts her again.

She turns around, shuffling the numerous shopping bags in her hands, “Stalking your little sister isn’t perverting enough for you?” She bites back.

Lex looked affronted—well he did bring this on himself— “Why would I stalk you? I have better things to do.”

Lena smirks. “Do you?” She turns toward where the elevator has opened up and says, “It doesn’t seem like it at all.” And before the elevator closed shut she adds wryly, “I have to scan my room for any signal interference, you seem way too invested in me to leave it at just trailing me.” The look on her brother’s face at her last comment screamed victory to her and he could not even retort as the elevator shut completely. “Asshole” She muttered to herself in the elevator.

* * *

“Kara, quit hogging the bathroom, you’ve been in there for way too long” Alex yells at her sister from the other side of the bathroom door. She went inside when her sister didn’t respond and found her already bathed, towel framing her body and string dazedly into the mirror not even noticing her sister’s presence. “What the hell are you doing?” That seemed to snap her back down to earth.

“Oh” Was all she managed to say and then her sister’s exasperation elicited more coherent words from her. “I’m done if you want to use it.” She says but she was fidgeting with her fingers and that, Alex knows is a tell-tale sign of anxious Kara so she prods.

“Why are you nervous Kara?” She asks as she lays a hand on her shoulder.

“I think I’m getting married” she blurts out and then brusquely snaps her hand to cover her mouth as if she had divulged a secret—well it was a secret—but she managed to salvage the situation as her sister quirked a questioning brow. “I mean a date. I uh…I think I’m going on a date.”

Alex softened and smiled at her sister and looked very happy for her. Kara had difficulties with people and besides Kenny Li, she had not shown interest in anyone else after the boy’s death and somehow she is relieved that her sister has opened herself up to someone enough to warrant her a date. “I’m happy for you Kara” And she was genuinely happy, but she almost had a heart attack when she said she was getting married given they were in Vegas and that was very plausible. “For a while there, I thought you were one of those crazy people who get married to strangers just because the Law of Nevada makes it easier to do so.” Alex cackled at her words and with relief.

Kara’s bewilderment doesn’t go unnoticed but before her sister could say anything she dared to defend her stupid decision. “Well,” She drawled “I think if people meet their soulmates in Vegas, then there should be no obstacle in if they wish to bond.” At Alex’s nonplussed expression she added, “I’m not saying I will get married in Vegas, I’m just saying it’s good the state of Nevada makes it easy for people to do so without all the bureaucracy.”

“Well, I still think it’s stupid to get married in Vegas. Most people do it for hype and trend” She pauses and then adds, “What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas my ass.” She punctuates her disdain with a mocking jut of her backside to her sister. “Go and get ready for your date and tell me all about it after.” Kara exits the bathroom.

* * *

It is one thing for an idea to form, and another to give it life, in a few short hours or less, their musings would have taken shape in the form of matrimony and her nerves are finally catching up to her. Lena made sure she made a clean exit off her room and the hotel into the conservatory as she couldn’t shake that she was being watched or followed so she took several precautions, doubling-back and finally making her way to the conservatory. She stands, fidgeting and taking in measured breaths to calm her nerves in wait for her intended.

“Heyy,” She hears a familiar voice call and familiar strong hands hug her from behind. Lena relaxes into the hug and swings her head back to rest on Zori’s shoulder.

“Heyy you” She replies as Zori kisses her neck and they stay like that for a while, relaxing into each other in comfortable silence.

After some few minutes, still in their earlier position, Lena swipes a key card on the display, and they detangle long enough to go into the conservatory. She pulls a small lever by the door and the room illuminated in a flurry of fairy light slung across an ornately arranged petals of Plumerias that spells _Marry Me?_

Kara turned around to find her Princess on one knee in front of her, a little red velvet box opened to reveal two white gold wedding bands; one embellished with two sapphire stones only separated in the middle by a diamond and the other with two emerald stones in the same order and she understood what it meant,

“Zori,” Lena says softly looking up at her with all the adoration in her eyes. “I hope to do this one day, again, for real, in the presence of our families and all the people we will come to know and love, but I want to be selfish for once in my life and I want to be selfish with you. I…I can’t describe what it is I feel for you, but I feel right, you feel right, and it might be my teenage hormones talking but I know I want this with you and I want a chance to get to know you, only you and you me, so Zori Anders, will you marry me?” She asks and look expectantly at the girl whose eyes are glistening with tears and that makes the moment more real than any she had known.

“Yes, yes a zillion times yes, of course I will marry you.” She kneels in front of Princess and takes her in for a searing kiss.” They broke apart and she pulled Princess up with her and stretched her hand. “Seal the deal” Lena laughs and puts the ring with the emerald stone on her finger and kisses it.

They chose to put the ring on the fingers of their right hands to not draw any suspicions. The ring with the emerald stones is significant of Lena’s eyes and Zori had made it abundantly clear how beautiful and mesmerizing her eyes were and as such hoped the stones will remind her of her eyes just as the sapphire stones will do for her.

Zori takes the sapphire stone and slides it on Princess’ finger and kisses it, “We don’t know each other but my heart knows you. I think it knew you long before I met you” She takes Princess’ hand and places her palm flat on her chest. “It beats its strongest when I’m with you. My eyes remember you, they chase after your every frame and makes it very difficult for me to resist your presence and my lips have a Pavlovian response to the touch of yours and I don’t think there is any stronger connection than what we have, and I want to explore it all with you and know more of you.”

They stare longingly into each other’s eyes and kiss again, this time full of promise and the trepidation of chartering into the unknown but resolute in their decision because they have each other. They managed to part from their tonguing endeavours to get dressed of which Zori was surprised that the clothes fit her perfectly just as the ring did as if she had been measured without knowing.

Lena really went all-out for their clandestine wedding or whatever one aims to term it as. They exited the conservatory to find a navy-blue Rolls Royce parked with a driver by the open door greeting and gesturing for them to enter and Kara was confounded by all the extravagance so during the ride she asked.

“Are you some kind of princess or like very rich person?”

Lena doesn’t really like talking about her family’s wealth especially since people had used it against her before, but she felt safe with this girl and she trusted her, even more than she trusted her brother and mother. “You could say that my family is super rich.”

Kara just nods and shrugs nonchalantly at the admission, “I don’t care that you are rich, I mean my family, we are not super rich, but we are well off.” She pauses and adds, “I think what you and I share is wealthier than money or what it can buy. We could have gotten married in Jeans and t-shirts and my feelings will still amplify for you each second.”

At that admission Lena didn’t care if she ruined their make-up and by the time they were off the car into the famous Graceland Chapel, they looked horrid, and completely dishevelled.

After the ceremony, which Kara found out Princess had made prior preparations for and paid everything in cash, they had an actual priest because according to Princess, _there is no way I will let an Elvis impersonator bless our union, Zori._ Kara took her to the surprise she had mentioned which was the Neon Museum and was closed at the time but snuck them in.

Kara held Princess’ hand and led her into the Neon Boneyard and Princess was both thrilled and shocked as to how Zori managed to get them in there effortlessly. As they were almost there, Kara asked her to close her eyes and she held on tightly to her hand to guide her and when she finally opened them, she was stunned.

The outdoor exhibition space had been fully illuminated with various signs and behind the La Concha sign, Kara had set up a small picnic for them with blankets like a fort and various foods in a basket. When they made their way onto the blanket, Kara pressed a remote where a device whirred to life and projected a firefly illumination above them from where they sat and started playing a playlist she had loaded.

They had their first dance, twirling, swirling, waltzing, pirouetting, all in the poorest form because Kara was a bad dancer and then finally swaying, then giggling until her stomach voiced its intent in a loud growl that almost sent her Princess hurling to the ground until she was steadied by strong hands.

“Sorry, my stomach tends to embarrass me when I’m hungry.” She said sheepishly but Princess laughed and took her hand so they could get back on the blanket.

“Never apologize for that." She looked incredulously at the variety food in the basket. "You got so much food so let’s eat before the beast yells at me again.” She teases.

Kara went all out on food, Princess had told her that Big Belly Burgers in National City was her favourite and she had gotten them, but she swapped the wrapper with one which she had gotten in Vegas so as to not out herself.

“Woow, this cheeseburger tastes like the big belly burger I told you about.” She says and turns the wrapper to look at the name. “Since when did flippin’ good burgers get this good?” She comments with disbelief but shrugs it off and takes a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

This was the first time Kara felt uncomfortable hiding her identity from someone, she really wished she could tell her, but she couldn’t only because they were supposed to know each other first and apparently telling your new wife of your galactic origins was not something to be held on a wedding night.

“I don’t discriminate against food though, I mean like I eat anything” Zori says as she opens a bag and shove a potsticker into her mouth, moaning pleasantly as it melts sweetly in her mouth.

“What is that?” Princess asks with a tinge of disgust.

“Potstickers,” She replies simply as if that answers it all, but Princess scrunches up her face in disgust. “Try it, you will love it.” She says as she angles the potsticker-latched chopstick toward princess.

After taking a small bite, Princess spat it out. “Jesus, way too greasy for my liking.” She comments with a disbelieving look that leaves Kara nonplussed.

“What?” She gasps in shock. “This is like the best food humans ever created,” She looked at Princess still perplexed how anybody will be disgusted by her favourite food. “I’m beginning to think we rushed into this marriage. No way I’m spending the rest of my life with someone who has no appreciation for potstickers.” She feigned hurt and mimicked heartbreak.

“Drama queen” Lena shoves her playfully in the shoulder. “And you didn’t even get us alcohol so I can wash that disgusting taste off my mouth, ugh” She says while sucking vehemently on her milkshake hoping to get the potstickers out of her mouth.

“Well. Technically we are underage, and you,” She points an accusing finger at her, “more so and I’m a very law-abiding citizen of earth.” Princess scoffs at her with mock incredulity given she had consent to using fake IDs for their marriage and technically married an underage girl.

“You are aware you technically married an underage girl with fake IDs right?” Princess said with a sardonic smirk.

“umm, oh Rao I did that, didn’t I?” As realization dawned on her, she began to panic. “I could go to jail for that. No no no this is bad really bad. What have I done?” She asks more to herself than to anyone else.

Lena realized Zori was panicking and took her hand, “Heyy heyy it’s ok I was just joking, no one will know, we are just a couple teens fooling around and nothing will happen ok?” Nope that did not work, if anything it made it worse.

“Zori look at me,” She tilts her chin up to lock eyes with her. “We are fine. You and I, we are fine. This is nothing. People do it all the time and I’m sorry I made you feel this way. I can have everything wiped if you a re not comfortable with it.” She softly pads her thumb across her cheekbones soothingly and Kara leans into the touch.

After a while, Kara seemed to have settled on moving forward with it. She thought about the repercussions of her actions, but she had never really done anything illegal since she came to earth and if not for anything then being an alien and staying off the radar. But she also thought of how this girl makes her feel, how her presence alone draws emotions, unbidden from her and how she wants to experience more so a little defiance and law-breaking won’t hurt anyone.

“I’m fine, I guess I just realized the implications of our actions and it inundated me.” She says with a wistful smile.

“Are you sure?” Lena asks with concern.

“I’m sure, plus no one really knows who we are and since you so carefully used cash for everything I think we are safe.” She looked at Princes who still wore concern in her expression, “I’m sorry I panicked, I’m really sure ok.” She takes her hand and kiss the back of it.

“Ok” She responds with a smile and then another make-out session ensued, food almost forgotten.

After the make-out session and picking little bites of their leftovers, “So,” Kara drawls, “by earthly customs we are supposed to consummate our union…umm you know.” Damn she is flushed, fire red flushed.

Lena finds the way Zori talks quite intriguing, how she refers to the here and now as earth and her earlier use of the word _Rao_ she hasn’t heard of and thinks maybe she is in one of the teenage phases since she herself had recently just exited a goth phase. But truthfully she likes the girl so much she doesn’t care what phases she will find herself in and will support her as they move on. “I don’t know you tell me.” Lena says teasingly with a smirk relishing the sight of the blushing blonde before her.

“umm you know, the uh consummation.” Honestly, she had to stop it was getting too hot in her suit, so she takes off her jacket and pulls her shirt sleeves up inadvertently flexing her bicep which elicited an unbidden gulp from the brunette before her. At least she wasn’t the only one bathed in the embarrassing red glow of blush.

“Despite the heat seeping into her face and pooling in other parts of her body, she could not resist taunting the blonde, “Consummation huh? What is that actually? I’m still seventeen and too young to know such a big word.” She teased with a sultry lilt to it, biting her lower lip.

Kara regrets bringing up the topic that now has her backed into a very libidinous corner, a very hot, heat-pooling in her centre kind of hot corner and she starts unbuttoning a couple buttons on her shirt and fan herself with a paper towel.

“Hot, are we?” Lena says hoarsely this time with a lascivious smirk and biting of her lower lip, leaning back on both hands and crossing her legs in a very provocative manner that the thigh slit on the dress part to reveal alabaster skin.

Kara couldn’t take it anymore and she had to win in this battle of seduction they have going on, so she unbuttons a couple more buttons from the hem up and ties the area to reveal sculpted abs and takes a bottle of water to sprinkle on herself in an attempt to quell the heat sneaking up on her.

Lena licked her lips at the sight of water dripping intently, each drop slowly manoeuvring its way through the clinically crafted crevasses of hard, defined skin. “Thirsty, are we?” Kara teased and now they are at a standoff and no one would have ever thought Lena Luthor would be the one to throw in the towel because she did.

“Yes, I’m thirsty, very thirst for you and yes I know what consummation is.” She blurted out and Kara could not stifle the laugh that erupted from her. “But I will not let our first time be in a junkyard so just kiss me before I have a heart ache from wanting you so badly.” She moved to straddle Zori and another game of tongues ensued this time with hesitant wandering hands.

“You can touch them you know, they’re yours now” Kara says definitively.

“Mine? Are you sure?” Lena asks making sure Zori knows what she means.

“I am very sure, all this.” She gestured to her body with a smug grin, “is yours now to do with as you please.”

“These are yours too, to do with as you please.” Lena repeats gesturing to her body and they kiss again this time acknowledging the unspoken between them. _I am yours and you are mine._

They spent most of the night and part of dawn in the Neon Boneyard talking about almost everything about each other making sure to not toe the lines, their favourites and Lena found Zori was adopted after her parents died and she also told her of her real mother and how she came to find the man who adopted her was her biological father.

They talked about their interests and found they both have a love for science, but Zori doesn’t want to pursue it because it reminded her of what she had lost. They never mentioned where they lived or came from, but Kara figured since Princess’ favourite burger company is based only in National City then she must be from there but it’s a really big city.

In the course of their conversation, Kara had laid onto the blanket with Princess beside her with her head on her chest as she cards her fingers through it.

“Yeah, before I forget I got us burner phones,” Lena reached into her wristlet and pulled out two nondescript phones and handed one to Zori. “Mine is the only contact on it and we can talk and chat when we are not together ok?” Zori nods and turns the device around in her hand quizzically.

“I have a phone I could have given you my number.” Kara said wistfully.

“I know, but if I have your number I will be tempted to look you up and I don’t want to do that without knowing the real you.” She would have and also that niggling in the back of her mind nudging her to be careful can’t be ignored. She Kisses Zori’s pout away. “I want this” she motioned between them. “If you’re not comfortable I can tell you my name and you can tell me yours.” She gives her the option again.

Lena really wish she would not ask, she fears that this girl she feels so intensely for will hear her name and judge her before getting to know her and that will break her heart and so she bites her tongue in consternation hoping with all the hope and calling on all the deities of the universe to be on her side, just this once.

“It’s fine, I want to get to know the real you too but know that nothing will make me change my mind about you ok.” Lena nods and she deflates in relief at the subtle promise.

After dawn crept up on them, they made their way out of the museum to where the driver had parked and made their way to their hotels. When they got to Zori’s hotel, they kissed for a really long time hesitant to part. “This is the best wedding night ever, I can’t wait for our 21000th date.” Princess quirked a brow in question and she adds, “if we are living life backwards why not start with the 21000th date before we got to our first date which will probably be like 80 years from now.” She says and wiggles her brows.

Lena laughed at the inflection. “You’re a dork” She teases.

“Well, you’re stuck with this dork, nerd.” They laugh and stay in each other’s embrace drinking in their scents, memorizing heartbeats. Lena pulled away and kissed Zori’s cheeks.

“Go, now before your dad and sister begin to worry.” She kisses her pout away, and the driver opens the door to let her out. She stood reluctant to move and Lena adds, “I will text you when I get to my room, go now.” And at that she blew her a kiss and skipped happily into the hotel lobby.

Lena paid the driver in cash, she had called to request the car and a driver and offered to pay in cash not leaving any trace of her identity on any of it. She was relieved to not see anyone she knows in the lobby as she waited for the elevator.

Once ready and in bed, she took out the burner phone and texted her wife. _Wife, my wife_ she muses trying it and loving how it sounds.

Princess: Hello darling wife.

Zori: Hello wifey!!!

Princess: Wifey? Really? I’m beginning to think I married a toddler.

Zori: Heyy! I will have you know I’m a year older than you and very mature.

Princess: Yh keep dreaming.

Princess: I can feel you pouting. What a child!

Zori: Am not!

Princess: Keep proving me right then.

Princess: I had a really nice time with you today, the happiest I’ve ever been so thank you.

Zori: Me too. You make me happy, my Princess.

Princess: What do you want to do for our 21000th date?

Zori: Anything, as long as we are together.

Princess: I want us to have a place that isn’t the hotels. What do you think?

Zori: I don’t know, won’t it be too much? We are only here for a couple weeks more.

Princess: I don’t know Z, but we are married, and I think if we have our own place it will be cool. Spend time there and come back to our respective rooms later.

Princess: And we can even keep it after we leave and make it a vacation home.

Kara was not ready to have this conversation in a text chain, so she called. “Hii” she whispers softly.

“Hello darling. Wait…why are you whispering?”

“umm I share a room with my sister so I’m in the bathroom and don’t want to wake her.” Kara whispers conspiratorially.

“Oh ok” and after a while Zori was not talking and breathing rather heavily into the phone. “Are you ok, what’s wrong?”

That seemed to snap her back to reality, “Umm you have a really intimidatingly sexy phone voice.” She blurts out.

Lena chuckles and marvels at how this girl can just transform from a blabbing mess to make anything just about overtly sexual, inadvertently she realized. “Focus Z” was all she said because she really doesn’t want to have a heat-filled night on a summer night. Nope not today.

“Uh yh ok fine. Why are we discussing this in a text?” Kara asks.

“Tell me what you think, I want this to be OUR decision, not mine.”

Kara sighs on the phone. “We are both college students and no matter how rich you are I don’t want you to spend on a home that is meant to be for US and I’m really not comfortable with you bearing the cost alone.” She huffs exasperatedly.

“But” Lena tries to reason because she really wants them to have a place together, if possibly go to bed and wake up in each other’s arms sometime. “Is it something you would have been open to if you were financially capable?” Zori hums. “You have to speak up darling.” She teases.

“Yeah it will be nice to have a place like that” She reckons.

“Ok so let’s do this, how about we rent out a small place downtown, one bedroom nothing fancy just for the weeks we have left, and we will split the rent, but you will pay me back your part after you’ve graduated college and have a full-paying job?” Resorting to her business skillset to create a compromise in such a dicey situation, _way to go Lena._

“That seems reasonable but there should be some sort of contract because I don’t want you using some loophole to get out of it. You’re too smart for me to challenge you on that.” It appears she is not going to make it easier for her too.

“Fine.” She resigned. So, do you want to go apartment shopping tomorrow?” Lena asked exuberantly.

“Apartment renting but yes…wait. Tomorrow today or tomorrow tomorrow because it’s 4am now so we’re technically in tomorrow today.” What was that? Well, it makes half a sense. Kind of.

“Yes, tomorrow tomorrow, I will make a couple calls and get us some viewings.” She yawns.

“Let’s sleep, I will see you at the event later ok.” Kara yawns too.

“Do you want to sleep with me- you know um- on the phone? I think it will make me feel like you’re here.” She said groggily.

“I will like that. Goodnight Princess.”

“Goodnight Z.”

* * *

**PRESENT**

It’s been almost three weeks since the DEO meeting and one might think the Super and the Luthor had mechanically contrived ways to avoid each other. Lena’s busyness of setting up a new Luthor Corp facility and the workspaces in the DEO and Supergirl’s off-world trip to Mars with J’onn had somehow prevented the two from meeting.

When they almost had, it was just a glimpse at the other exiting whiles the other arrives. Lena and the team had gotten along quite well during their interactions and Winn never stops gushing about her to the others during their game nights. Alex and Sam have managed to put aside their differences about Lena to go on a few dates and are currently seeing each other although they haven’t really defined their relationship and taking things as they come.

Alex is still apprehensive of the young Luthor but had somehow managed to keep her opinions to herself and established a professional rapport with her in subtle nods of hellos and byes or it might also be that she needs to if she is to have any semblance of hope in her romantic prospects with Sam. Sam might have also told her Lena is her family and Alex must find a way to make it work if she wants to be in her life.

And that is how she finds herself pacing back and forth the entrance of Lena’s lab contemplating whether to relent or keep being stubborn, but she is cut out of her wary state of cogitation when Lena spoke up with definitive options.

“You do realize the clear glass door between us does not exactly obscure your consternation.” She says and turns her head from where it was hunched over a microscope. “You can either come in and tell me what'son your mind or stop distracting me with your loud pacing.” She punctuates with a smug grin.

Alex opens the glass door and peeks her head in before allowing the rest of her body to follow suit. She crosses her arms as she stands by the doorway not willing to let the scary agent Danvers façade fade in any way. “Or you could have activated the smart blinds.” She says with a shrug and a smirk and Lena sends a look that says _really?_ her way.

“So how can I help you Dr. Danvers?” Lena asks.

Alex smiles and completely deflates at the title because not only does she have multiple doctorates but is also a certified MD but hasn’t been referred to as either in a very long time and someone she hardly knows and not really fond of recognizing her accomplishments kind of puts a damper on her stoic façade. “Haven’t been called that in years.” She says wistfully.

“hm” is all Lena says and with a questioning brow for Alex to spit out whatever brought her to the lab.

“umm…so how do you like the DEO?” She diverts not knowing how to start or exactly what to say.

Lena chuckles at the absurdity of the question given she has been there for a couple weeks and Alex had barely said a word to her and possibly contrived ways to avoid her. “I’ve been here for weeks. Are you sure that is what you want to ask me?” Lena says as she moves the sample she was observing under the microscope and enters a note into her tablet.

“Well, it’s kind of weird for me.” Alex sighs defeatedly and takes a tentative step towards Lena but stops when Lena raises her head. “I’ve been seeing Sam.” She says as if that is enough to quell the palpable tension enveloping them and shrinking the large space of the lab around them.

“I know.” Lena responds wryly and looks quizzically at Alex. “She is my best friend, and we talk.”

Alex nods in a contemplative manner “I really like her you know.” Lena hums to that and moves to pick up a micro chip from the disassembled pieces of gadgets on the table where Alex had leaned.

“I think she likes you too” Lena says but she doesn’t know where this admission and honestly dry conversation is leading to, and she really needs to finish analyzing the chips and samples she is working on so she can pick up Allie and drop her at her dad’s. “Dr. Danvers, is there a point to this or will you be segueing your way to it anytime soon?” She asks not intending it to be as rude as it came out.

Alex sighs and runs a hand through her short hair and manages to steel herself for her next words. “When we met at the event six years ago, I really liked you, you know. I was sure we were going to be friends…I mean I actually thought we were friends if I’m being honest but then your mother and brother did something so inhumanely despicable that aff-” She cut herself off before she made the mistake of saying anything to admit or imply she has an alien relative.

Lena looked up at her quizzically, “I thought we were friends too, Alex.” She says with a sad lilt to her voice. “I wouldn’t have told you who I was if I didn’t think we were friends.” She adds.

Alex sensed the betrayal and hurt in Lena’s voice and maybe she had been unfair in her treatment of her. She had judged her for the crimes of her family and that makes her no different from the rest of the world. She reasoned that maybe the girl she met all those years is the same one standing in front of her, only just as a woman this time. “I’m sorry,” She says softly as she takes another step, this time more confident, toward Lena. “A lot happened six years ago and maybe I wasn’t fair to have judged you like that.”

What Lena can’t comprehend from this diatribe she has subjected herself to is how the events of six years ago affected Alex but there is one thin that had always plagued her thoughts and if she is to suffer through this tedium of a conversation then she must get answers. “Why did you decline the scholarship and job offer, you were so happy to work with me, us I mean.”

“I was very excited actually but it’s a deeply personal reason. One I can’t tell you now.” She moves forward and leans on Lena’s work desk. “Maybe some day we can talk about it but now, I’m willing to work on this.” She motions between them and Lena scoffs which Alex understood why, “I must admit I came here for Sam…because of Sam but seeing you and talking I think I want to work on it for me too, that is if you want to.”

Lena gives her a wary look and after some time nods, “Okay” she adds and moves her hand absentmindedly to touch the bracelet on her wrist by pushing up the cuffs of her shirt. Today was the date Zori disappeared from her life and Alex talking about things that happened six years ago unleashed a swirl of emotions buried deep within her. She checks the time on her tablet and moves to get up when Alex grabs her wrist, not harshly just out of curiousity and speaks.

“Peculiar bracelet you have there.” Alex says, the bracelet looked somewhat similar to her, not remembering where she had seen it. Realizing she had overstepped, she let go of Lena’s wrist abruptly and apologized profusely for the misstep. “I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking.”

Lena waved off her apology, eyes still wistfully trained on the bracelet until she slapped the cuff back on and went to the door to put on her suit jacket from the coat rack and her bag. She turned around to Alex with a smile that finally reached the eyes. “It’s fine but I have to go.” As she was halfway through the door she turned around, “Alex,” Alex hums, “I will try to make this work too, at least for Sam.”

“I’d like that. Take care Lena.” Alex says with an equally genuine smile and at that Lena left.

* * *

Supergirl and J’onn returned from their mission in Mars successfully and with a surprising news for the superfriends which brought them all joy that the Martian manhunter’s father was alive and now with them. They celebrated the reunion, but the celebration cast a solemn shade on Kara’s countenance as the day also marked when she was kidnapped and tortured by a certain megalomaniac.

Over the years she found that all the pain she went through from the torturous acts she was subjected to were not as agonizing as the untimely loss of the love of her life. Not wanting to put a damper on the celebratory mood of her found family, she excused herself and took off into the night sky to clear her head and to wail loudly to the point that earthlings will feel her tears on their skin as rain does.

As Supergirl, she gets to be alien, Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of a dead planet—for now—and so she always found solace in the clouds, the kind of peace that comes above the surface of the earth. Here, in the sky, hovering between dense summer clouds, she can cry as Kara, whether it encompasses Zor-El or Danvers, it matters not because Kara is all that matters, and Kara yearns for a certain princess who has ruled her heart since the day they met.

In the years past, she had repeated the same routine on the same day, up into the skies wherever she was and shed tears that had been repressed over the course of the year, so much her tear ducts chastise her for the abuse it puts it through, but she is Supergirl and she is not allowed to break, and Kara doesn’t want to break because Kara has hope that it was all not for nothing and that someday she will meet her love again.

* * *

There are moments in Lena’s grief where she spirals back into the what-if scenarios she always played at, _what if I had gone to Mykonos after Lex headed the panel maye then I wouldn’t have found and lost her, what if we hadn’t lived life backwards then maybe we could be happy now, what if I had just acted normal for once, what if we had just dated like normal teenagers._ At least the years of tumbling down into the abyss of unknowable what-ifs made her self-aware enough to know when to pull herself back up.

This day always opens a fresh wound, its torturous really, like her heart tears itself into two all over again and she has to do the work to put it back together again, an endless cycle of pain with no closure or relief. Lena never completed the five stages of grief because if she does then her loss becomes tangible, so she hangs in the precarious space between depression and acceptance not leaning towards either, just dangling in there.

Acceptance means moving on from the one true and real thing she had ever known, a love very few people find only once in several lifetimes and given her luck in this lifetime, she doesn’t have faith that her next life will be blessed with this kind of love, so she wants to feel all of it before everything comes to an end.

Lena has been feeling especially sensitive today and somehow quite mad at the girl of steel for a _ridiculous reason_ , she thinks, because something deeply inside her tells her that Supergirl is purposefully avoiding her and though she won’t blame her given her brother’s crimes against her cousin, she still feels her attitude is unprofessional.

Over the past weeks she had especially stayed late at the DEO today hoping to meet the girl of steel she is supposedly meant to be working with. Though Lena had initially avoided any news or information about the caped crusader given the strained relationship of their families, she feels it’s rather underhanded of her to agree to work with her and then avoid her like the plague. She was rather disappointed to see the super fly away just moments before she entered the main hall thinking her she orchestrated her exit when she sensed her approach.

Lena pours herself another scotch and downs it relishing the burn in her throat. Tonight, Allie is with Lionel and she can let go, drown in the sorrows of her lost love and peaty malt without any of the guilt that comes with it. Her father felt she needed the reprieve and took Allie in for the night so his daughter can sort through her emotions and maybe, just maybe reach the final stage of grief so she can move on and be happy. It is what any parent wishes for their child.

Lena had told Lionel about Zori, the girl he had once caught Lena staring at, but she never gave him details about them getting married and all that pertained their dalliance, so all Lionel knows is that this _Zori_ broke his daughter’s heart after making her fall madly for her. In some way he had suspected Lena was targeted for being a Luthor and Lena assured him the girl did not know she was a Luthor. He knows that his daughter is still hung up on her and somehow he understands the kind of love Lena felt for the girl because he had the same inexplicable connection with Lena’s biological mother, even to this day after her death. Lionel also knows she is the main reason why Lena never dated even with the excuse that Allie was enough for her.

* * *

Lionel tucks Allie in for the night and reads out her favourite book. Allie had always been drawn to space stories and had a fascination for planetariums, something that makes Lionel think maybe his grandbaby might become an astrophysicist someday. She had been rubbing at her eyes since her mother dropped her off and Lena chalked it up to some allergic reaction and gave her a medication, but she is still rubbing at it.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Lionel asks moving Allie’s hand gently from her eyes which he found had become red rimmed and Allie starts to cry still rubbing incessantly at both eyes..

“It burns grandpa, it burns, and it hurts a lot much.” They all know what Allie means when she says A lot much and a lot much means absolute intensity.

As Lionel makes to pick the girl up from her bed Allie shot out beams of laser from both eyes and Lionel was lucky he wasn’t in the way. The situation escalated from there and she kept shooting laser out of her eyes, but anyone would have frozen in the situation except not everyone is Lionel Luthor and the heart-breaking wails of his granddaughter trumps being singed alive, so he gently picks her up with her back facing him and her eyes toward anything else and strokes her tummy gently.

It was not working. “It hurts grandpa. What is happening to me?” Allie utters amidst tears and fear of something unknown. “Help me grandpa” She cries out and Lionel is so out of his depth he holds onto the girl and texts Lena; _SOS. NOW._

“shhhh baby you will be fine” He says and begins to sing her favourite lullaby, but it wasn’t working but he keeps doing it because he really has no idea how to help the little girl. And Lionel’s thoughts begin to spiral about who Allie’s father might be and why Lena was adamant to not speak of it but was jarred out of his thoughts with Allie’s shrieks and he wished he could take the girl’s pain away so he kept singing to her hoping it will calm the girl.

As Supergirl descends to earth from her atmospheric wailing endeavours, she heard a cry and a call for help, _it hurts grandpa, what is happening to me, help me grandpa_ and she zooms off to the direction of the cries blasting through the glass door of Lionel Luthor’s penthouse balcony and the sight before her in the living room released a sundry of emotions. A little girl shooting lasers out of her eyes which she had had to dodge and an old man looking pleadingly at her.

“Supergirl!” Lionel says with relief that shocks the super as she recognized whose living room she had blasted into. On instinct Supergirl sped towards the man in an attempt to snatch the girl from him but Lionel’s next words hushed her violent musings. “Help her please, I don’t know what to do.”

Kara took the girl and Lionel clapped his hand twice to illuminate the starkly dark living room and when he turned Allie had stopped shooting lasers from her eyes and wearing glasses too big for her face and Supergirl holding Allie in a familiar embrace he had seen only with Lena, evoked a perturbed expression on his face.

“shhhh it’s ok Allie, you’re safe now.” Supergirl says as she rubs the girl’s back in a soothing manner and before Lionel could ask how she knew the child’s name and all the questions pervading his mind, J’onn flew Alex and dreamer through the balcony into the living room.

It appears that through the chaos Supergirl had alerted the DEO and the question of how a Luthor came to be in the possession of an alien child, possibly Kryptonian, is one that requires tactical handling and so off to the DEO they all go but not before Alex texted Samantha Arias. _DEO has Allie and Lionel Luthor, bring her mother._ Even as they have been dating, Sam has never mentioned who Allie’s mother is to Alex, might be purely out of privacy or distrust given Alex’s overt dislike for the Luthors but it never came up.

Lena arrived at her father’s penthouse missing the DEO by a few minutes and the state of the Penthouse tells her something terrible had happened there and her heart sunk into her stomach as she muttered a string of _no no no no, this can’t be happening._ She was almost in a mad frenzy as she looked through and under every possible space in the penthouse hoping that her father had managed to stash Allie somewhere—maybe in the fridge she is now looking through or under the washed tea mug she just turned over—but there was no sign of her daughter or her father or any clue as to their whereabouts. She was about to completely lose it when she got a text from Sam. _DEO. NOW!!!_

After the message she called Sam who seemed to be speeding through traffic and Sam assured her she knows nothing more than what she had told her and read out Alex’s message to her. Lena was a little tipsy and maybe all translations were lost on her, but she is sober enough to understand what Sam was saying and she took a bottle of water and ordered a cab to the clandestine government facility nestled between buildings in the financial district of national city. She met Sam in front of the building, and they made their way into the elevator car and punched the number to the main floor.

Allie kept crying to go to her grandpa who has been held in the interrogation room since their arrival and Alex insisted that Kara let her test the child which Kara had declined multiple times that if Allie had a parent then consent was needed at least from Sam which Alex disputed but still Kara was relentless. She changed from her Supergirl regalia into button up and slacks with an extra pair of glasses and still let her hair down so Allie would know it was her.

The child refused to leave her side and even refused to go to anyone that isn’t Supergirl and that is how Allie’s head is cradled deep into the crook of Kara’s neck and though she feels sleep tug at her eyelids, Allie refuses to give into it. “Sleep Allie, I will wake you when your mother gets here.” Kara says stroking her back soothingly, but Allie shakes her head with a muffled “No, I want mummy”.

As Kara moves toward Winn’s workstation to find out if he is close to finishing the new lead glasses he is making for Allie, the girl perked up with a sound “Mommmyy!” as she tries to wriggle herself out of Kara’s grasp and it was then Kara sets Allie down gently and turns around to see who Allie was referring to.

Everyone snapped their neck in Lena’s direction, Alex more surprisingly so because nobody was aware Lena Luthor had a child, in fact there was no news of her even being pregnant. Though considered to be elusive with the media and hardly any clear pictures of her, how does one as high profile as she hide a whole pregnancy and possibly life from relentless prying eyes. The shock and confusion is reflected in the faces of all those present although Kara’s shock is something else completely.

One would think that seeing someone you have longed to see for a very long time will come with a feeling of relief or something akin to peace and comfort but she was not prepared for the invisible nth metal hammer that slammed into her chest, tightening its hold and crushing her chest cavity in so much her throat constricts and all of a sudden she is transported back into the power draining pod she had been confined to years ago and then a ripple of emotions set in taking her further into the phantom zone. The interminable darkness and loneliness.

The torture she endured having her powers drained, replenished, and drained again, a never-ending cycle of pain and calculable moments of relief at the hands of Lex Luthor. She feels it all creep back in the moment her gaze landed on her princess.

The air begins to leave her, and she falls into a panicked breathing, trying to force her airway to open up and in that moment she acknowledges how bad it was to have not processed her emotions on the kidnapping and torture. She had been mandated by her family and Kal to go to therapy and she did, but she never really gave herself the chance to learn her emotions and just kept going to get them off her back, but she bottled it all up and here she stands on the throes of a panic attack, gaze not leaving the woman in front of her as she sinks to her knees, eyes still fixed on hers and she thinks to herself _this sucks, big time_.

Lena enters the DEO with Sam and sees Allie nestled comfortably in the neck of a blonde woman she doesn’t know and she is confounded by the view before her but then cut out of her confusion when her daughter leaps happily toward her wearing rather huge glasses not meant for a child but seeing Allie ok and all buoyant in her usual self leaves that to be discussed another time and she crouches to scoop up her daughter in a long warm hug and as she raised her head, her eyes landed on someone she never thought she would ever see again, someone she was mourning until the night’s craziness dragged her out.

And this someone is standing right there, across the room, looking at her knowingly as much as she is, and tears leave her eyes unbidden not actually knowing what she is crying for and then she compensates for her vision being tampered with, thinking maybe the alcohol in her system is playing tricks on her and the tears lodged behind her eyes may have casted a mirage of this person she so badly yearns for.

Lena hands Allie to Sam and wipes her eyes aggressively dry to make sure the devil of inebriation is not fucking with her since it has the power to assume a pleasing shape and this is a shape she has yearned for all these years. Lena had imagined several scenarios where she would encounter her Zori; at a coffee shop, at a mall, on some busy street in National City or even the prior years she took impromptu visits to Vegas to visit some of the places they frequented during their marital tryst but never at a secret government facility cradling her daughter like her own—well she is her own.

She took a tentative step forward, hesitant in her stride but she needs to know if it’s all real or a mirage, she needs to touch her to know the image before her is tangible and not some phantasmagoria brought about by her yearning and alcohol-induced state, she needs to feel something because right now, she cannot get a handle on her emotions and Lena Luthor is too much a control freak to let uncertainty rule her, especially not in this sensitive moment and on this particular day.

As she gets closer, she saw the woman before her hyperventilating and crushing down on her knees leaving dents in the floor where her knees landed and instinctually,

“Zori!” Lena yelped.

“Princess” Kara rasped.

“Supergirl” J’onn alarmed.

“Kara!” Alex Danvers yelped and run to her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter; Kara gets kidnapped in the past and the present is full of revelations and answers.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
